How do you love
by Infinitis
Summary: CH. 11 IS UP! Dilly is an abandoned stable boy and Celena is a noble. They both get captured by, as you may know, THE ZIBECH! Will Celena,the noble, love a broken down Albino? Will Dilly learn to love? R&R please!
1. Abandoned

How do you love?  
  
By Infinitis  
  
Summery: Parody! Dilly (but in the first part of the story he is just an albino with no name) is an abandoned stable boy and Celena is a noble. He is seven and she is five. They are both captured by, as you may know, THE ZIBECH (horror music in the background) Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Will Celena learn to love a broken down Albino? Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne or any of its characters. DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!  
  
A.N: Konnichiwa everyone! That last story I wrote seems to suck really bad since I only got one review. I might make more of it. And for those who came to read this story, Ranna Unmei was a V/H. It just needed some time. Please R&R (read and review). I luv letters! Tanks for readin  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Chapter one: Abandoned, the life of the Albino boy  
  
"How is she?" a man said with concern in his face. He was big and muscular, dark skinned with short black raven hair. His eyes were dark also. The person the man was talking to was no other then a women medic.  
  
"You have a healthy child, a son. But I afraid that your wife won't last much longer." The medic took her things and walked to the disappointed man. Tears began to show in his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry." The medic said, but the man pushed her away and went to the door in front of him. He saw his wife breathing deeply and hard on the bed where she lay. Surely she will die. She was a beautiful woman with crystal-blue eyes and long wavy blond hair. He went to her and held her close.  
  
"What should I have done to make this not happen? Where did I go wrong? Why do you have to go so soon my precious wife?" he cried as he felt his wife's breath on his chest.  
  
"You have done nothing wrong Emaous, my darling husband. Its just time for me to go that's all. We will meet again someday. May I see my son? I didn't get to see him for I am too weak." Emaous laid his wife down and went to a crib where a sleeping newborn lay. But when Emaous looked at the child again he saw that the child's skin was unnaturally white with no color as of all the rest of his body. 'An albino!' he thought wincing. He went back to the bed and propped up his wife in his muscular arm and his other held the infant so that she would see her last and only son. When she took sight of her Albino, she didn't look in discuss at the pale child, she looked happy.  
  
"Oh Emaous! He's so beautiful! Look at his dazzling silver hair and his amazing ruby eyes." Somehow the women had the strength to lift her arm and stroked the boy's silver hair. "He will someday be strong like his father, like a silver dragon with ruby eyes. I think I could see muscles." She giggled but soon died down. Soon the woman was losing strength and her arm fell. Emaous held her tightly trying to let his wife hold on for a few precious moments.  
  
"Emaous . I . I .Lo . love you." she was gone just like that. Her eyes turned dull and her sweet breath lingered no more. Emaous heart hurt so bad and felt like it shattered into little tiny pieces. He felt his heart sank into the depths of the sea.  
  
"Hanna, Hanna! Why dear Hanna? Why do you have to go when I love you so much?" A lady servant came and heard her master's cry. Emaous was about to drop the baby, but the servant caught the child. He held his deceased wife and cried into the night without a care for his boy. After the funeral, Emaous cried like that all the time. He started to depressed and neglected his son. Six months passed by and he still neglected his son. The servants of his household were getting fed up with Emaous and his depressing state of mind. The argued to him that he should take care for is only son. But he simply responded, "I don't have a son. That so-called son of mine is a DEMON. And because of that THING my wife is DEAD! Now go away, and leave me in the darkness." After that, all they know now is that the only way they could bring their master back to his senses was to abandon his only son.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
One cold and rainy night, seven years after the birth of the Albino, a bulky and muscular man was tending to horses in a Fanalian stable. When suddenly a white figure of a wet-to-the-bone young boy with silver hair and red blood eyes came forward. The boy was wearing thin clothing for such a cold wet night. He looked cold but didn't shiver like he was used to it. His face was emotionless and his eyes dull. Scares showed through the holes of his shirt.  
  
"May I work at the stable for food?" the boy said. 'That man looks like someone I knew once.but who?' the Albino thought. Then a sharp but quick pain went through his head. He clutched on his shirt where he was trying to keep warm.  
  
"I guess you can, you can start working by helping me brush and clean these horses coats. By the way what's your name boy?" He said while handing him a brush. Nothing came out of the boy's mouth.  
  
"Ok then. My name is Balgus. Do you have a place to stay?" the boy said nothing and started to brush a black horse.  
  
"Can you tell about yourself to me at least?" nothing. "Tell me who you are or you won't have the job."  
  
"As you can see, I'm a Albino. I do not wish to tell my past." He looked stern with his eyes focused on brushing.  
  
"Did someone do something to you?" as Balgus just finished his sentence, the boy dropped the brush and was clutching with both of his hands on the sides of his head. 'Why does my head hurt so much when I start thinking of Him? Why am I always cold and numb thinking of Her?' Soon it was too much for the boy. He dropped to the floor shivering from cold. Then everything turned dark in the Albino's eyes.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The boy soon woke up found himself in a bed near a warm fireplace (AN: the bed Dilly was sleeping on was a Japanese bed ^_^). He heard loud snoring in the distance. It was Balgus in a deep sleep. 'Why would anyone help me, an ugly ghost?' The boy turned around and saw a pair of new clothes. Black pants and a blue shirt fit for kings. This was too much. He started to get up and try to get away from this place. 'I shouldn't burden this kind and honorable man.' The boy thought. But just as he almost got to the door, he felt a hand grab on hold of his ankle and toppled over. The boy heard deep hearty laughs behind him.  
  
"And where do you think your going? Do you think I'm too good for you?" Balgus said.  
  
"No.well I guess." The boy said embarrassed from the fall.  
  
"I assume that you never have been in a royal castle before haven't you?"  
  
"What? You live in a castle? Are you.are you a." the boy said franticly.  
  
"No, I just help out. You know with sword and all." Balgus said proudly. "Since you work for me, you have to where something presentable if you see any of the royal family here. Go and wash up, I have to go for a minute and I want to see you here when I come back. Oh yah, the washroom over there." He pointed to a door on the right of the big room and went out of the open door. Just when the boy was heading twards the washroom, he heard voices outside.  
  
"Balgus, are you going to sword fight today?" A boy's voice came through the wall of the hallway.  
  
"Yes prince Van, but not now. I have to talk to your father." Said Balgus.  
  
"When? When?"  
  
"When your brother gets done with his training."  
  
'Sword fighting!' The Albino thought. 'Maybe I can ask and get him to teach me!' he thought of this for a while and headed for the washroom again but this time he brought his new clothes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Is it good or bad? The next chapter will be beter since Dilly will meet Celena. Bye now ~Infinitis~ 


	2. Captured

How do you love?  
  
By Infinitis  
  
Disclaimer: as usual  
  
AN: Sorry if it took me soo long, but you see my parents put a limit on me of how much time I can go on the computer. ONE-HOUR PER DAY!!!!! UGGG! I respect my parents so SORRY if it takes a long time!!!!! ( Enjoy! (^. ^)  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!! I'm sooo happy!!!!!! (  
  
Narouki- I'm doing it Ahhhhhhh! Thanks for the push I needed to finish this chapie! ;)  
  
Ruby- Here it is! Thanks!!!!!! ^.~  
  
@@@@@@@  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2: Captured, the meeting of the Albino and Celena  
  
Two months passed quickly for the life of the Albino. He worked heard every day cleaning horses and cleaning the stable. He somehow gotten used to having good clothes and good food each day. Balgus wanted to pay the boy but the Albino refused. Balgus kept on attempting to give him money, but it was no use. So then he gave up.  
  
Balgus was getting pretty curious about the scars on the boy's body lately.  
  
"Where did you get those scars boy?" Balgus said.  
  
"I was working for some guy and he kept on beating me a lot because I made some mistakes on some things or because I talked back to him." The Albino seemed a little stern but at least he was saying stuff about his past.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"It all started when I was three till some time ago. I was lucky to get away from him."  
  
"Are you happy to get away from him because of his beatings?"  
  
"No, I can endure pain and suffering. I just simply hated the guy. He didn't just hurt me, but his whole family. I wanted to help, but I would probably get myself killed."  
  
"So you are afraid of death."  
  
"I don't fear death, I just . I don't know. I just feel like I'm not ready just yet." The boy said with thought.  
  
'He sounds like a sword fighter. I think he'll do great for one.' Balgus talked in his mind.  
  
"Boy, do you know how to sword fight?" Balgus said.  
  
"No, but I like to."  
  
"If you want I can give you some?"  
  
"Really? Wow thanks!" The boy said happily  
  
(AN: I know that part probably sounds unnecessary but it actually is important to the ending part. I can't tell you though. : p)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(AN: I'm going to warn some Allen fans that Allen is going to be a snob in this chapie. BUT, I promise that later on he will be nicer. Happy reading ;p) Not far away in Fanalia, there was a family of nobles staying in a luxurious hotel near the capital (AN: Man, I want to stay at a luxurious hotel.). They were staying for some business with their Queen of their home, Astoria. The Schezar family's only son, a ten-year-old Allen (Awww ^.^), was playing outside with his little sister, a seven-year-old Celena.  
  
"Allen, when do we go home?" said the curious Celena.  
  
"Soon." said Allen  
  
"I don't want to go back. I like it here."  
  
"Why?" Allen said mockingly.  
  
"I don't know, it just looks pretty." Celena gazed into the village starry- eyed.  
  
'Girls. They always like pretty stuff don't they.' Allen looked away, rolling his eyes. Just when he was about to go towards the village, Celena came running to him.  
  
"Where are you going Allen?" Celena looked at him puppy eyed.  
  
'Not the Puppy-Eyes!!!! She can't come with me. She's always following me and it's a pain in the neck!' Allen winced as he came to that thought. Celena's eyes grew Puppier. 'Must resist!'  
  
"No Cel, (Cel is Allen's nickname for his sister) you CANNOT go WITH ME! This is for important BOY business only! Got it?" said Allen as he glared at his little sister. Celena face saddened.  
  
"Why?" Celena asked acting like she was about to cry.  
  
"Because, Gaddes is here and something else." Allen didn't want to further explain.  
  
"I'll tell Mommy that you wont let me come!" she started to fake cry.  
  
"You tattle-tale, you are such a mommy's-girl." Allen sticks out his tongue.  
  
"Oh and you are saying that YOU are NOT! Every time those big boys come and tease you about your Blond Hair, you go running to Mama like there is no tomorrow!" Celena took out her tongue, winked her left eye, and pulled on the bottom lid of her right all at the same time. Allen gave up. He sighed.  
  
"Ok, fine. Just don't get lost and TRY NOT to hug me in public, ok? I know that you are a touchy-feely kind of person, and I know that you love me as a brother. BUT STILL, YOU SHOULD NOT HUG ME IN FRONT OF ALL THE BOYS! It embarrasses me."  
  
"Like your hair?"  
  
"Yes Cel, like my hair." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" she started to skip toward the village.  
  
'Why couldn't I of gotten a brother? She nags on me all day and it's getting worse every minute. I just want to be ALONE without HER.' Allen wished so hard that his sister would go away and closed his eyes. But when he opened them again, he saw her sill skipping infront of him. He started to slow down, getting farther and farther away from his sister.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Not far from were Allen and Celena were walking/skipping, two hooded figures watched the two children very closely.  
  
"The Emperor said that he wanted to have girls for his project. How about this one? She seems healthy enough." asked one of the hooded men. His voice was mumble-like and slithery like a snake  
  
"Yes, and remember he also asked for a boy too. Why don't we take them both?" asked the other. His voice too was slithery and full of mumbles.  
  
"No! Emperor says that he wants a boy that is NOT related to each other in order to prevent an emotion call care. Care messes up the experiment. He wants a boy with no future and no past." The voice of the hooded figure turned strict and emotionless.  
  
"Let us kill the boy then since he is in our way."  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem. I have a feeling that the boy is growing farther and farther away from his sibling. Soon he will leave her alone. Then we strike."  
  
"Yes, yes. Perfect plan. We shall wait then." The figure started to rub his hand in excitement.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back in the stable, the Albino was, as usual, brushing the horses. But somehow he felt tense today. He felt danger in the air. Balgus knew there was something fishy in the way the boy acted. He told the Albino what was wrong, but the boy told him nothing. He didn't want to burden Balgus with intuition that might not be correct. The Albino had been taking sword- fighting lessons for a couple of days now and Balgus saw a lot of improvement during those days. 'He might become an excellent sword fighter someday.' Balgus occasionally thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ (AN: WOW it a long chapie.)  
  
Allen was with Gaddes soon enough. They both started talking about worriers, swords, gymelifs, and how they were both doing. Celena got quite bored with the talk and started to walk away. Allen kept on talking and didn't notice Celena's walking way.  
  
"I herd that Balgus guy lives here." Gaddes said. Gaddes is about the same age as Allen.  
  
"Yah, I herd too. They say he's training the princes of this country. You know, Van and Folken. I herd that Balgus was also training another, but know one knows who he is." Allen's a chatterbox. (^-^ Like me!)  
  
Allen and Gaddes went to the to the stable, they herd that a new boy was working for food there. When they got to the stable, they only saw the Albino. They sneered at his scars and Allen, being a noble, thought of the boy lowly like dirt.  
  
"Hay, dirt! Can you get your foul presence away from us?" Allen asked with his nose stuck up in the air and waving a hand in front of it.  
  
"If you don't like my presence, then move somewhere else. You have legs don't you?" the boy said mockingly. He narrowed his blood red eyes.  
  
"If I had a sword, Dirt (AN: He's referring to Dilly when Allen says Dirt), I would cut you up into little pieces and no one would care. But since I don't, I'll give you a warning PITIFUL ALBINO. Don't talk back to me THING!" Allen was a little angry at the Albino's response, don't you think?  
"If I had sword, I would cut off your perfect blond hair. And don't you DARE call me THING!" The boy clenched his fists. His eyes were on fire.  
  
"Why you." Allen was about to go after him, he was really mad now. But then Gaddes stopped him by grabbing Allen's shoulder.  
  
"Allen, your better than that. Just leave him." Gaddes said with caution.  
  
"I will and will gladly do it too." Allen spit at the Albino's feet. "Demon." Allen mumbled and walked away with Gaddes.  
  
The Albino was really angry at the words the noble said to him. He grunted and threw bucket of soapy water at a wall. The boy tried to calm down, but he still had his fists clenched and they seem to turn white. He looked strait down at the floor.  
  
Celena came into the stable and started to look around. She saw a raven black horse in a stall and started to pet it. Then something caught her eye. Something silver. Celena looked up and saw a boy, a boy with silver hair and pale skin. The boy looked a little muscular. He was looking down and his hands clenched. 'He looks like he's angry at something, maybe I can help.' she said to herself. Celena walked towards him and had a look of concern in her bright blue eyes.  
  
The Albino saw, in the corner of his eye, a girl with dirty-blond hair and crystal blue eyes coming towards him. 'She looks like that noble. She must be his younger sister then.' The boy thought.  
  
"Are you coming to insult me too." The Albino blurted out, his eyes still looking down.  
  
Celena was confused. "Why would I insult you?"  
  
"Because your brother did. But I'm just assuming." Still looking down.  
  
"How.wha.?" Celena was really confused.  
  
"There was a boy that came a few minutes ago. I could tell he was a noble by the way he acted and talked. He had long blond hair and blue eyes like yours so I was just assuming that."  
  
"Oh, you mean Allen! He picks on people because people pick on him. Please don't mind him, I'll talk to him about it." She giggled. The Albino had butterflies in his stomach when Allen's sister giggled. 'Why do I feel this way toward this girl I just met?' the boy asked himself.  
  
"My name is Celena Schezar." The Albino looked up into her eyes. Celena gasped at the deep ruby eyes. The boy covered his eyes with his pale hand in shame.  
  
"No, don't cover them up. They're beautiful! Really! Please, tell me your name." She asked kindly.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
The two figures looked inside the window.  
  
"We have lost our chance. Now she will never be alone."  
  
"No, the boy there, the Albino, he's perfect. Get them both for the project."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
They both sneaked into the stable. Slithering like snakes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Allen suddenly noticed his sister's absence and stared to get worried. 'Maybe she did go away forever.' Allen started to regret his wish from earlier.  
  
"Gaddes, Celena's gone!" Allen said worryingly.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
The boy felt a bad presence. He looked behind Celena and two cloaked figures came to them. The Albino's throat wanted to warn Celena, but it was too late. They squeezed Celena's shoulder and she fainted. The boy was scared as they picked up the body and put her into a sack. Now he was furious.  
  
"What have you," but it was too late for him too. A sharp pain came on his shoulders and everything faded.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!! Like or no like? Please Review! Dang, that was long! Be patient till next time. TTFN, Ta Ta For Now. ^-^ ~Infinitis~ 


	3. Darkness

How do you love?  
  
By Infinitis  
  
Disclaimer: If you are really want to read this, you're a LOONY. Just kidding! Go to the first chapter. Thank you.  
  
AN: Konnochiwa!!!! In this chapter you meet Jajuka! You'll get to know him a little better in the next one though. Happy reading!!!!!!!! (  
  
^^^  
  
Mun Pai- ^.^ Thankies!!!! Yes, we do need more Dilly Fics!  
  
^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 3: Darkness, the naming of the Albino  
  
The Albino awoke in the freezing darkness. He was lying on a hard bed with a thin blanket under him. The boy soon got used to the darkness and saw that he was in a cage like prison. Soon later he heard voices, slithery slimy voices not far away and he could hear the conversation well.  
  
"I see that the thing is waking up. Get the other thing and wake it up so that we can soon drug them both."  
  
"Yes, yes, sooner the better. Emperor wants it so."  
  
"No." a lone strong voice said, it almost sounded like a bark. "They need rest if you want your drugs to work good. Let us not be hasty." That voice was not human. Like a canine?  
  
They went on talking about a project called fate changing or something. The Albino soon couldn't hear them talking anymore. It was deathly silent. Maybe they found out he was listening. The things came to him. They looked hideous! Even when they were cloaked they still looked disgusting. One of them opened his cage door and came to him with a needle. 'What are they going to do to with me? Why me? Who are they? What are they?' The Albino looked at the figure eye to eye. The figure jabbed the needle right into his back neck. It BURNED! The boy screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Why? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? GET OFF ME NOW!!!!!" he screamed. The Albino tried to struggle but the pain kept coming. His heartbeat fluttered like never before, he breathed weak and wheezing. He needed air. After awhile, the figure took out the needle, went out of his cage, and locked it. Things started to swirl and get blurry within the darkness. His knees start to buckle. He fell to the cold iron floor. Someone's calling but it soon fades. 'Why me?'  
  
He lay there for a long time. The Albino was num for hours on hours. He couldn't close his eyes as the dark world turned. He felt sick. But then he felt something. Something warm on his dizzy head. Soon things slowed down and became clear in the darkness. His lungs cleared and he soon felt at ease in this dark and hard expanse. The voice came back, clear and crisp. It sounded familiar, sweet and high pitched. The hand petted his hair.  
  
"I'm here. Don't be afraid. I'll be with you. Be calm..." A small smile came on the boy's face.  
  
"Thank...you...Celena..." His eyes grew heavy and started to dream.  
  
"Don't go..." were the last word he herd before he fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The boy woke up in pain. The Albino and Celena had been there for a long time in the darkness not knowing if they have been there for days or weeks. He heard mumblings in the cage close to him. It was Celena. Her hair was dirty and tangled. She tossed and turned on platform that is supposed to be a bed. Tears stained her face.  
  
"Allen.. Allen.. don't leave. Mommy, don't die! Please, someone! Stay!" she shouted louder and cried some more. The Albino couldn't stand it anymore. Someone has to stop her agony.  
  
Some time ago, the boy found a loose bar and worked on it day and night when no one is watching. The boy struggled against the bar. PLUNK, it finally came out. He set the bar beside the so-called bed and loosened Celena's bar. The cloaked figures must of thought that they didn't need to strengthen her bars just because she was a girl. But this was just too easy. 'There must be a catch.' He went into her cell and leaned over the crying body.  
  
"Celena, Celena wake up. It's only a bad dream. Come on, wake up." The boy began to shake Celena slightly only to make things worse. She started to cry loudly and started to wave her arms violently. The Albino had to restrain her. He picked her up, sat down on the floor with Celena in his arms, and rocked her gently back and forth like a child (Which they are of course). For a girl of seven, she was light at a feather. And for a boy of seven, he was pretty strong even if he looked a little scrawny. Celena's eyes began to flutter.  
  
"Allen, Allen, where are you? All I see is the moon in a starless sky." She cried. 'The moon in a starless sky? What in all Gaia is she talking about?' He felt her head and noticed it was warm enough for a fever. 'So then she must be delirious.' Even for a little fever, she has to have fluids. All the hooded figures were giving them was pills for nutrition and no water. They need water. 'Don't those things know that we could die of dehydration if we had no water?' Celena was getting hotter and weaker.  
  
"Hay! You in there! Go back to your cage!" A barking voice said. But then suddenly, someone shone a light in the boy's face. 'A Light!' It hurt his eyes so much. He covered them with his hands.  
  
"She's sick if you want to know. If you want her to get well, by all means, give her some water." The Albino yelled.  
  
A figure came closer. The figure had no cloak. It looked like a dog-man in a uniform. The dog-man opened the cage of Celena's door. The boy held Celena closer. "Don't hurt her!" His eyes narrowed.  
  
"I wont, just let me look at her." The dog-man said kindly.  
  
"No! I don't trust you." The Albino said scornfully. The canine-like creature sighed and threw him a water jug at his feet. "I'm only doing this because I'm not like them. When you are done tending her, go back to your cage or they will send you to the Torment Chamber. My name is Jajuka. I have things to do. Bye." The canine-creature ended abruptly. After that, Jajuka walked away.  
  
"Thanks.." was all the boy could say. The Albino took the water jug at his feet, ripped at the bottom of his shirt, poured some water onto the cloth and dabbed it on Celena's face. She started to stir and open her eyes. Her eyes started to back into focus and saw the boy infront of her. She then started to cry again.  
  
"I had the worst dream. I saw Allen, he looked older, and he started to leave me and told me in my face that I wasn't his sister. Then I saw Mommy. She was DEAD! Allen came to me and said that it was my fault. He disappeared after that. Then... I was so alone." She flung her arms around the Albino. "I hated it! HATED IT! Promise me on your name that you wont leave me too." Celena begged. Her fever was getting a little better.  
  
"But I don't have a name." The boy said shamefully. Celena looked at him with pity.  
  
"Don't pity me!" he barked  
  
"Do you work for someone?" she said softly.  
  
"Why? I work at the stables, remember?" the boy said roughly.  
  
"Then, Assistant stable-keeper, promise me that you won't leave me." Celena looked down waiting for an answer.  
  
"You know that we're going to stay here for a long time, so I don't think..."  
  
"PROMISE ME!" she yelled. The Albino put his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet.  
  
"Shhh" he told her. 'What did she dream that made her feel like I was going to leave her too? What ever it was, it must have been bad.'  
  
"I, Assistant stable-keeper, will never leave you." The boy sternly looked into her crystal blue eyes with his Ruby ones. He let go of her mouth trusting she won't yell again. Celena sighed and looked away. Some time passed and she started to get up.  
  
"May I give you a name?" Celena bluntly answered. The boy blushed.  
  
"I guess you could..." he said, a little surprised at her question. 'Why does she want to give me a name? I don't even deserve one.'  
  
"I want to call you...Dillandau. I think it means Silver Dragon. How about it Dilly?" She giggled and looked back to him again only to find an emotionless, dazed out Albino. 'It's probably a stupid name anyways. I only wanted to help him feel more better.' She sighed at her thought.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was spring. The flowers danced with radiance against the wind. A three- year-old Albino sets on a doorstep of a large mansion waiting for someone. A scrawny servant woman comes out of the door holding a sac.  
  
"It's really nice to see you again. Here's something I made for your trip to Freid." She gave him the sac and a little hug too. The boy smiled a little.  
  
"I want to know about my mother before I leave." said the child.  
  
"Well," she started "she loved you. I know that. She loved every part of you, your skin, hair and eyes. Her name was Hanna Albatou. She called you a silver dragon with ruby eyes, in a good way mind you. If she would have been alive today, she would of called you Dillandau." The woman stopped talking and sat on the step with him. The boy was curious.  
  
"Dillandau?"  
  
"It means silver dragon."  
  
"Oh..." All of a sudden, a rough voice was calling out to the servant from the inside.  
  
"Mia! Come back inside. You have work to do!" A big man came through the door and caught sight of the child. Mia, the servant woman, stood up. He looked in the boy's blood red eyes. His face was steaming red, full of anger. The Albino started to run with his sac.  
  
"You! Get out of my property DEMON!" The muscular man picked up a rock and threw it on the boy's right shoulder. "And you," he looked at Mia "you're coming with me!" Emaous (the muscular man) took Mia by the wrist and led her inside the house.  
  
"No! Forgiveness! Please master. I'm sorry. Give me grace!" A door was slammed from behind. The boy kept on running as he heard screams of pleading from behind. He cried as he clutched his aching shoulder. 'I'm sorry Mia, it's all my fault my mother died.'  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
A pain went threw the Albino's right shoulder. He winced and put a hand on it where the bruise was before. Celena asked if he was okay.  
  
"I'm fine." he said emotionless and walked/jumped to his cell (the cages hung in the air remember?). He put his bar back in its place and sat on his bed thinking about that time long ago. His hand was still on his shoulder.  
  
'Not only is the name's stupid, but I'm stupid too. He must of remembered something.' Celena sighed again and looked down in despair.  
  
"Celena, you could call me Dillandau if you want. Just no nicknames ok?" He said smiling at Celena.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: like o no like? Please review!!!!!!! ~Infinitis~ Donna Mate! 


	4. Labor and torture

How do you love?  
  
~Infinitis~  
  
Disclaimer: Uhhhh...  
  
AN: 4/5/03 Wahhhhhh! Spring break is over and I have to go back to school! I hate it there. AND I HATE HOMEWORK!!!!!!!! In Indy (that's where I live), we almost had a tornado last night and my brother came home really late. That creeped me out! 4/8/03 TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! TAKES TOO MUCH TIME OF MY PRECIOUS LIFE! And so is the Musical I'm in (don't ask). Thanks for da reviews!!! ^.^  
  
^^^  
  
Ruby- WOW! I didn't know people like it that much! Thanks for saying that! It really inspired me for this chapter! ^.~  
  
^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 4: Labor and torture~ years passing  
  
Years pass by like silky, smooth, creamy butter (I feel like eating toast with that butter :p). But the days go by like molasses to the life of (the newly named) Dillandau. The cloaked figures (or the Zaibech as Jajuka told them) started to put Dilly (^.^) and Celena to labor out in some fields along with Jajuka. Celena befriended Jajuka after knowing that he was the one who helped her get well from that fever some years ago. The Canine creature was not of high ranking because of his half-dog half-human race. So he too had to work in the fields, but he would do it either way in order to help Celena who isn't very used to labor. For some reason, they have been watching Dillandau very closely for some weeks now 'I wonder what's going on? They're planning on something and I know it!' Dillandau glared at the so-called scientists when lifting his baskets of taters (And for those who don't know what a tater is, I shall quote from the famous book LOTR: "Po-ta-tos!"). But they just turned away. He stood there for a while with a basket under each arm. Celena looked at him, Dillandau smiled a smile of reassurance. A whip crackled at his back and he almost dropped his baskets. But he was used to the pain. 'I had worse' he thought gathering all his strength. Celena winced and looked away as the end of the whip hit Dillandau's already-scarred skin.  
  
"Get back to work, scum!" a large man said and crackled his whip again only this time it made the boy loose his balance. Dillandau fell shoulder first into the dirt. Potatoes scattered all over the soil. He picked himself up and started to gather the taters ("Po-ta-toes!") to the baskets again. A small streak of a tear showed on Celena's cheek. The rest of the day soon drew to a close and they had to go back inside.  
  
"You sure have big cuts on your back from that whip. I think you should tend to it soon." Jajuka whispered softly to Dillandau. At this time, the trio walked with a group of people who had been laboring in the fields. Celena walked in front of the two.  
  
"It'll heal, don't worry." Dillandau said softly and emotionless, looking straightforward trying to prevent anyone to notice the conversation.  
  
"But sir, you should..."  
  
"I said don't worry." Dillandau tuned stern for moment, but then he soften a little after. Jajuka looked down shaking his head. He knew that his stubbornness would get him into trouble. There was long pause between the two. Dillandau saw that they were getting close to his and Celena's cell. "Jajuka, did you figure out how long we, Celena and me, have been here?" Dillandau asked.  
  
"From what the Zaibech scientists have told me, they said that you have been here for three yea..."  
  
"Hay you, stop talking!" the large man said hitting the hilt of his sword to Jajuka's side (*sniff sniff* Those Zaibech people are mean!) He stumbled, but he shortly straightened up, holding his side. Dillandau calculated in his head the number of years he had lived before the capture. 'So, that would make me ten.' Dillandau thought to himself.  
  
Finally, Dillandau got to his cell/cage. His captors threw him in and locked his door without a pause. He turned around and did his eye glaring at the Zaibech Scientists again until they were out of sight. The Albino sat on his bed and sighed in exhaustion. Doing labor at the field is not an easy job. He then lay down on his back forgetting that he had cuts. Dillandau felt a sharp pain on his back just as it touched his bed. With a jerk, he sat up again. He never confessed, but the cuts really did hurt him unlike the whippings of his former master. It felt different, like there was something more to that cut. Celena was already in her cage and looked at Dillandau, she knew he pained. The girl looked beyond her bars in the front and saw Jajuka with a bag, walking toward the cell/cage. Celena was about to talk to him, but he was the one to first talk to her. Dillandau saw Jajuka and knew for an instant what he was about to do. He turned away with a cross look on his face.  
  
"Celena, take this bag and help him with the cuts on his back no matter how much he refuses." Celena nodded and Jajuka swiftly walked away. 'I can't believe he just did that, after what I told him.' Dillandau angrily thought. The girl walked to the loose bar of her cell and took it out. When she got in to Dillandau's cell, after taking his loose bar out, the boy stood up and walked to Celena.  
  
"Celena turn around and go back!" He glared narrowly into Celena's blue eyes.  
  
"No." she said softly and held tight to the bag.  
  
"Celena, go! I don't want you to worry over me. I tell you, I'm fine!" He tensed. The pain throbbed as if it was going through his blood stream like that time...  
  
Celena put her fingers on his lips as if to silence him. That touch somehow made him less edgy. "Dilly, this is silly." She sighed and shook her head. "You should stop this stupid stubbornness of yours. Now turn around and let me help you."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"DILLY?" This time Celena glared at him. 'I hate it when she uses that name.'  
  
Dillandau gave up, "Fine!" he said abruptly. She smiled. Dillandau folded his arms, rolled his eyes, and turned around having his back facing Celena, eyebrows knotted. He did that with all of his remaining strength he had in him, the pain seemed to make him feel weak. The back of his shirt was all red because of the bleeding the cuts made.  
  
"Uhhemp." She croaked. Dillandau looked behind him. 'Uug, what is it now?'  
  
"How can I help you with your cuts when you have your shirt on?" she said. Dillandau turned five shades of red.  
  
"I didn't mean it in a bad way, just face the front. And remember that I'm healing your cuts. Kay?"  
  
Dillandau faced the front, turned another five shades of red, and quickly took off his shirt. Celena saw a thousand scars on his back. She was appalled and her eyes saddened. 'How did he get these?' She thought as she caressed the scars with her fingers. 'I didn't want her to know, I don't want to be a bother to her.' Dillandau thought and sighed. When Celena herd the sigh, she snapped out of her thoughts on the scars and set her mind on the cuts on the boy's back. The cut were weren't deep, fortunately, but it bled some. Celena opened the bag that Jajuka gave her. There were four things in the bag: a flat green plant with spikes on the edges, a red towel, a note, and a small jug of water. The girl took out the note first.  
  
Celena, The green plant in the sac is a healer and can lighten the pain of the cuts (Which I know he is even if he doesn't admit it.). I found it in the Emperor's garden (so you could say I stole it). All you have to do is open it, squeeze the juice from the plant, and put it on the cuts. But you have to clean the cut out first. When you are done, put it on the shadowy side of your cage and I will pick it up as soon as I can. Jajuka  
  
She put the note back in to the bag and took out the towel with the little jug of water. 'Here goes nothing!' she thought and heard a thump. Dillandau laid on the floor in pain, just like that time when the ZS (Zaibech Scientists) stuck that needle in him.  
  
"Dilly?" Celena said looking with shock at the wheezing boy. 'But they didn't give him a shot! What made him like this? Why are they doing this to us? I want to go home.' Celena started to cry. Then another noise came from his cage, the opening of his cage door. Celena gasped.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dillandau woke up on a platform colder then his own bed. He wanted to get up, but he couldn't. The boy was strapped down to the solid platform. A bright light shot in his red eyes, it burned. He heard voices from a distance. Familiar Voices. Dillandau tries to struggle out of his grips.  
  
"What is to become of the she-thing and the half-dog because of their disobedience?" the cloaked figure said and it slithered out of his mouth. 'How dare he call Celena a she-thing and Jajuka a half-dog, don't they know we have NAMES!' Dillandau squirmed even more out of his grips.  
  
"We are stopping the she-thing's food supplies for a week and the half-dog is right now in the Torment chamber." In shock, Dillandau stopped struggling. 'They're starveling Celena and torturing Jajuka. What are they going to do to with me?' He started to shake in fear.  
  
"Now, what about the pale-it? It's being very violent lately." A third said, deeper and slimier.  
  
"Yes, I agree. I think we should calm the pale-one, don't you think? Bring me the drug then!" Dillandau heard a figure chuckle; he didn't know whom because his head was immoveable. The next thing he heard was footsteps getting closer and closer, and then stopped.  
  
"You already drugged it already. Wouldn't another one kill it? And remember, we are using the thing for the Fate-Alteration Experiment." A figure hastily warned.  
  
"It wont hurt it, I assure you." Then Dillandau felt a needle being jabbed in his arm and the boy yelled in anguish. His eyes fuzzed out and blackened once more.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day, the boy woke up dumb and confused because of being drugged. Celena woke up to an empty stomach and found no food on her cell floor. When time came for Labor, the ZS had to drag the Albino out because of the confusion in his head. Celena helped lead him to the field. Dillandau was being slow at working, so Celena helped him with the crops too. Celena felt a bit sad at the fields because Jajuka was not there. She looked at Dillandau for that smile of reassurance, but he neither smiled nor looked back to Celena. She sighs, but yet look beck again. The girl looked hard at that face and notices something; he's scarred all over yet his face has no blemishes.  
  
One of the over-seers didn't know that Dillandau was drugged, so he thought that the boy was just being lazy. The Overseer hates laziness. He walks toward the boy and hits him on the head hard, but not so hard that he goes into unconsciousness. Dillandau drops his shovel and drops to his knees. Celena wants to help but she knows that she'll get into trouble. 'I'm a coward.'  
  
"Work harder Palely!" the over-seer said and kicked the boy on the side. He falls groaning, his red eyes shut. Celena can't stand it anymore. 'I'm NOT a coward!' She walks toward the over-seer.  
  
"Stop it now!" Celena yells angrily. The Overseer looks directly to the girl, grabs her right wrist, and twists it. She screams in pain. Dillandau's eyes shot back open. He looks at Celena in pain. He is angry. Dillandau walks slyly to the Overseer, his confusion gone.  
  
"How dare you stop me!?" The Overseer took out his dagger from his boot. He laid it on Celena's neck. She winced. "I'll teach you a thing or two about such insolence!" The dagger pierced the girl's skin. Just as the dagger was about to go deeper, Dillandau caught the Overseer's wrist that held the dagger and twisted it. The Overseer let go of the girl. Celena dropped to her knees and held her neck with her left hand, the right arm swayed loosely. The boy's red eyes were on fire. He glared into the Over- seer's hazel eyes.  
  
"How dare YOU touch Celena!?" Dillandau was about to flip the man over with his unnatural strength, but the Overseer was too quick. He took out his other dagger with his left hand. The Overseer aimed at the boy's heart, but misses. Yet blood is shown on the Albino's face. Dillandau saw with his own amazement, blood on his fingers where the dagger hit. The Overseer scared his perfect face. 'HOW DARE HE SCARE MY PERFECT FAAAAAAAAACE!' Dillandau yelled in rage. The Overseer, frightened by the raged Dragon (Dillandau), dropped both of his daggers. Dillandau kicks at the man and jumps on him, punching him up. Celena was shocked at the rage the boy has given off just because of his face. 'Dilly... stop.' The Albino went on for many minutes. 'Please, stop...Dillandau.' Celena pleaded in her mind.  
  
"Dillandau, please! STOP!!!!!!" Celena hated fights. Ever since her brother Allen was picked on, she didn't like it. But when her brother was hurting back, she hated it! 'Why do people fight?' She hears shouting from a distance, they're coming after for Dillandau. Celena rushes as fast as she could to Dillandau and try to get him off the very bruised Overseer.  
  
"Dillandau please, there coming. Be calm please, Dillandau!" her neck is feeling better so she puts her left arm on his shoulder to try to calm him, but he still rages on.  
  
"He ruined my face, he shall get what he deserves." He punches the Overseer even harder. "If only I had a sword..." Celena was sick and tired of this.  
  
"No Dillandau, no sword! Please, he's punished enough!" With all the girls strength, she pulled the boy off the Overseer. The ZS are here. Celena cries into his shoulder. The Overseer lays unconscious. 'What have I done?' The ZS cuff him to heavy chains and drag him back inside to the stronghold. Dillandau dares not struggle. The ZS grab Celena on her hurt wrist. She cries in pain. 'It's all my fault...' Dillandau drops his head in shame.  
  
Someone is shouting from a distance. The boy lifts up his head to get a look at the commotion. A trail of scientists lead the way. Two of them carry a young man with strange blue hair and weird clothing. Dillandau strained his to get a better look. The young man has no left arm!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long! ^.^! I Finally finished my AR for da year ;p and my musical is almost here. Please review!!!!!!! Do you who that young man was? WARNIG!!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SAD! That is why my story is a drama. But I promise you a happy ending, If I don't give up on my story first. Sayonara! (My friend Laura thinks Sayonara is Italian. I told her it was Japanese, but she doesn't believe me! She's silly that way ^.^) ~Infinitis~ 


	5. FateAlteration

How do you love?  
  
~Infinitis~  
  
Disclaimer: Go to a seer and find out yourself! :p  
  
AN: Yah! Fifth Chapie! Please R&R :) I changed my mind. The next chapter you may use a tissue.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Narouki: Thankies *^_^* I'll get it done as soon as I can!  
  
dilly's lover(): Ok, ^.^ I'll keep on writing!  
  
Ruby: *Blush* Ok! ^.~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 5: Fate-Alteration  
I cry. Yet I don't know why. My heart is heavy.  
  
There is silence, I neither hear nor see anything. The wind blows harshly on my back.  
  
Darkness... No, It's a little lighter. I see a barren wasteland, rocky but flat. I hear footsteps.  
  
"Hello?" I cry. "Is someone there?" I trip on a rock. My eyes survey the area and I come upon a graveyard.  
  
I stand on my legs again and let my feet wander to the gravestones. One of them caught my attention.  
  
HERE LIES: ENCIA SCHEZAR I gasp! 'Mother...' Someone comes behind me. He unsheathes his sword and puts the blade next to my throat.  
  
"Why are you here?" A familiar voice commanded. My eyes turn his way and I see his face. Allen? He was much older now. In his twenties I think.  
  
"Brother..." I shed a tear.  
  
"I told you before, you are not my sister anymore." Allen yelled in an angry voice, eyebrows knotted.  
  
I stare blankly at him.  
  
"Don't you remember? You saw her die, I told you. It's all your fault, Celena."  
  
THAT DREAM! The one I had when I was seven. I did see her die, she was crying out my name till she breathed no more. Allen did tell me it was my fault. IT WAS MY FAULT!  
  
Allen disappeared like vapor, sword and all along with the graveyard.  
  
"No, don't leave Allen! Please!" I yelled and screamed his name, but he didn't come back. I ran, but no one was there. I drop to my knees and cry. Alone... I HATE to be alone. Why is everyone leavening me? I cover my face with my hands.  
  
"Celena, I tried." I look up and see the Canine-man. He bleeds in his chest and falls.  
  
"JAJUKA!" He blows away like dust.  
  
Everything turns dark and bleak. Why, Why, WHY ME!  
  
Someone touches my shoulder.  
  
I tried to make out who was touching me, but my eyes were so blurry from the crying.  
  
In the darkness, his hair was like the Iron Moon against a starless sky and his eyes were like red wine... Dillandau!  
  
"Remember, I'm here for you and I'll always will be." Is he really saying that? Does he really care for me? Light comes back to my eyes and I'm no longer in the barren wasteland, but in a grassland, full of life and full of green. I stand to meet Dillandau eye to eye.  
  
I look at his face and see his scar on his cheek bleading. I touch it and he winces. His bruises reappear on his body. Old scars reopen and bleed. He falters and I catch him, but he is too heavy for me. I let both of us fall onto the soft grass. My arms hold him tight as he pains. I cry in his silver hair. His blood drops to the ground, the grass withers to dust and turns to sand.  
  
"What's happening to you?"  
  
"I'm changing..." He whizzed.  
  
Dillandau yelled in pain. Then he turned cold, breathless. This cannot be happening... No, Dillandau...Don't Go. You can't... You can't be...  
  
"Dillandau...Please, DON'T GO. I don't want to be alone, you're my last light." I cried, tears flowing endlessly like rivers. He doesn't move or flinch. I hold his cold body tighter to me.  
  
"I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE! DON'T GO, YOU PROMISED!" I scream.  
  
I feel Anguish, Sorrow, Death, and Lonelyness all at the same time.  
  
This cannot be happening.  
  
A sharp pain flows through my arm. All the ground is a Desert, all life- once-thrived is Dead, all light is Darkness to my eyes, and all is lost within my heart.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I echo in the nothingness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Dillandau woke up to a scream of anguish from Celena. Quickly, he rushed to the edge of his cage where Celena's side was.  
  
"Celena?"  
  
Nothing. He strained his eyes to get a closer look. Her bed was empty. 'D@^^^ those ZS, If they ever touch Celena, I'll beat them to a pulp.' He slid down to his knees and angrily hit the floor with his fist. The hit was so hard; you could see knuckle marks in the metal ground.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Six years had passed and those scrawny little kids you might remember from six years ago now turned into teenagers; strong from the labors, but weakened by the drugs. Both Dillandau and Celena were now forced to take bitter tasting liquids along with some other pills. Captured Laborers, like Dilly (^.^) and Celena, were going through the doors of where the ZS do their 'Experiments'. The Laborers never come back, EVER! Jajuka is still alive and well, kind of. After the incident, they ranked Jajuka down to a slave. Dillandau told him that once he finds a way to be free, he said he'll get the ZS @$$#$ and force them to slave over Jajuka for some time. Jajuka laughed at Dillandau's idea of making the ZS slave over him. But he responded with a question.  
  
//Flashback\\  
  
"How will get out 'Lord' Dillandau?" Jajuka always uses that pet name because he thinks Dillandau acts like he rules over the place.  
  
"Well here's the plan," he began. "I'll round up some boys, get them buffed up, and start a rival against the Zaibech Scum."  
  
"You think I'll work?"  
  
"Don't doubt me Jajuka, It'll work." He glares at Jajuka with 'The Look'.  
'I don't care what Jajuka thinks, but Dilly acts more like a General then a Lord.' Celena thought while twisting her long blond hair. Somehow the ZS gave the Laborers a time to socialize, so they put us in a garden-like place near the fields. 'Are they dumb or what? I think that putting people together to socialize is a very bad idea; like Dillandau for example. But I know that they are not stupid. There's always a catch, I know they're planning something.' Celena was deep in thought about this. Dillandau notices her spacing-out.  
  
"So, what are you thinking now Cel?" Dillandau said, turning around from Jajuka to face the girl. In-between the six years, Dillandau caught onto this pet name for Celena, not knowing that Allen was the first one who called her by it. Celena didn't care if he used the name or not, unlike her calling Dillandau 'Dilly' which he minded very much.  
  
"Nothing..." Celena said, still in a daze.  
  
"Whatever you say, Cel" He waved his hand carelessly like swatting a fly, then left. Celena smiles, she likes it when Dillandau leaves her alone to think.  
  
//End of Flashback\\  
  
Dillandau gathered the best boys he could find in the Fields, both slaves and laborers. He made up a name for the group and called them the 'Dragon's Slayers' (^.^ He He, Alternative!). Dillandau called them this because 'he' is a Dragon and the boys are his Slayers. The boys (His boys) are: Gatti, Miguel, Chesta, Dalet, Guimel, Viole, and many more. They call him 'Sir' (You know, like when the Marines say in boot camp "Sir, yes Sir" Kay?) and follow his every orders. Dillandau slaps them around every time they say something stupid or do something wrong. Celena didn't really agree with him doing all that slapping, so she gave him a long and boring lecture about Anti-Slapping. After 'the talk' he doesn't slap the slayers, until Celena turns her back. Even through all those slapping-sessions, Dillandau is proud with his 'Elite Force'.  
  
A few weeks later, the ZS had been doing some check-ups and testing on Celena. One day from after the testing, Dillandau found her beautiful long hair cut short. Almost exactly like the length of Dillandau's hair. This made Celena very upset.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dillandau waits angrily, but patiently on the cold floor near his bed, glaring at anyone who comes his way. Once the ZS where in sight, he stood up. Seeing that they carried the slender Celena, limp under their arms, he was in a rage. Dillandau, absently stroked his cheek scar (He ^_^ instead of stroking when he thinks about Van, he strokes it thinking about the Scientists!) He saw that the Scientist who carried her had a mechanical left arm. When the Scientist with a left mechanical arm opened the cage door, Dillandau was surprised that he didn't threw her in like an old rag doll. Instead, he put her softly down on her hard bed. The other ZS mumbled about this amongst themselves. One of the other Scientists talked with him.  
  
"Why do you waste time by fussing around the She-thing?" The Scientist hissed.  
  
"Why don't you be a little bit more HUMANE with your Laborers?" The half- mechanic Scientist rebuked. 'He sounds like a Human!' Dillandau thought.  
  
"Don't talk to us like that! Next time I'll order you to be a little hastier with the She-thing. You ought to be grateful to us for saving you."  
  
The Half-mechanical Scientist madly took off his hood and revealed his true self, a human with spiky blue hair. 'He looks familiar...' "Grateful? You forced me into this...this... Sorcery! I hate what you do; you experiment on people like rats. You abuse them when they're weak! I'd rather die then be in this!" the human was about to walk away, until that one scientist grabbed his robotic arm.  
  
"Folken, we gave you back an arm when that Dragon took yours away." The human hesitated to say something back but didn't. 'So his name is Folken then.' The man looked at Dillandau and lowered his head while he sighs. 'He has red eyes like me!' Dillandau noticed.  
  
Jajuka now walks toward the ZS and the Robot-human. 'He looks angry, maybe it's because of Celena.' "Sir, the experiment is ready to start."  
  
"Good slave. Now get the specimen ready." Dillandau clenched his fist at the word 'Slave'.  
  
Jajuka angrily growls, showing his teeth. "No." He barked. "Send one of your own. I shall not be apart of this atrocity." The scientist slaps Jajuka hard, showing that the scientist too has a human hand. But is the Scientist really human? The Robot-human winces as the Scientist slaps the Canine-human again, making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Resi, go and get the specimen. Now!" The Scientist ordered. One of the cloaked figures rushed down the hall.  
  
"And you..." The Scientist faces Folken and takes off his own hood, reveling a human face with midnight hair. He looks human too, but he doesn't sound like one. Like he's possessed. "You're going to watch!" He grabs Folken's human arm with unhuman strength and pulls him along, the others followed. Jajuka gets up and goes to another direction. Dillandau watches him until he sees him no more. He assumes no one is in the hall, so then he goes to his bars and takes the one out, just like the time he was ten. He was not, however, to go into other people's cells. But this was an emergency. He wanted to see if Celena was all right.  
  
Dillandau goes into her cell and puts back the bars in place so it won't look conspicuous. He goes over to Celena.  
  
"Come on Cel, wake up." He whispered, shaking her slightly. He saw that she was crying before because of the tear streaks. He shakes her again, but this time she woke up. She gasped at Dillandau's presence.  
  
"Dill..." she screamed but Dillandau covered her mouth.  
  
"Shhhhh! You don't want them to notice, don't you?" he said in a harsh whisper. Celena cried, hard. He hates to see her cry. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him close like she was about to lose him. Dillandau was surprised at her mysterious behavior. He wrapped his arm around her waist so that she wouldn't have to put all her weight on his hurting neck. 'What could of made her act like this? If it was those Zaibach Scum who made her cry like this...' he clenched his fist with his other hand.  
  
"Celena, what's wrong? Is it the ZS? Did they do something to you?"  
  
"Yes...and no. Yes, they did do something. I have a pain in arm, but that's not what's hurting me..." Her arms slipped loosely off the Albino's neck. He grabbed her just in time with his other arm. Celena weakly opened her eyes, still glossy from crying. Her Sapphire orbs gazed into his Ruby ones.  
  
"Are you for real?" she said faintly.  
  
"Yes." he places her hand on his cheek where the scar was. The scar was still there, lightly, he liked it a few years back and it became a trademark to him. Dillandau liked the warmness of her hand on his cheek. He smiled. "See?"  
  
"Dillandau, promise me another thing." Celena said with what little remaining strength she had.  
  
"Anything." He said in a solid and firm voice.  
  
"Live..." she said in the softest voice you could ever hear. Celena then closed her eyes and went into a dreamless sleep. Dillandau laid her back down on her bed and wiped her tears off her face. 'I want to wipe every tear off her face. I want eliminate every fear or hurt from her. I want to protect her. I want to make her happy. I'll find what made her cry like that and destroy it.' Dillandau kneeled near her bed and just looked at the sleeping form of the Sapphire eyed beauty. He had an urge, an urge to hold her, to protect her, to help her... He felt weak at her sight. Dillandau turned away from her and shook his head from the thought. 'I mustn't be weak. I'm strong. But...' He looked over to Celena again. 'What is this feeling I have for her?'  
  
Dillandau hears foot steps down the hall. He gets up and swiftly goes to his cell. He sees two ZS. Oh, how much he wants to twist their arms off. Dillandau hears them speaking.  
  
"Another gone, but we're getting close."  
  
"Yes, we're almost there to perfection. Soon the Fate-Alteration Experiment will be complete."  
  
Dillandau was in shock. 'Is this the reason of those disappearances, because of this Fate-Alteration Experiment? Who'll be next?'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day Celena told Dillandau about the FIRST part of her dream during that 'socializing time'. Dilly and Celena sat at a little table. Dillandau looked into her eyes.  
  
"How could brother like Allen deny his own kin which he loved very much? I think those ZS are trying to keep us from loving our family by putting weird dreams about them in our heads. Don't you think?" He raised his eyebrows to make a point. Celena looked away and sighed, thinking that maybe Dillandau was right.  
  
"I guess, but why would they want to keep us from our family?" she turned to him again.  
  
"The same reason we are here." He looked away.  
  
"To labor?" She didn't get it. 'Why would they need us to labor?'  
  
"No, that's part of their plan too. We are here for something bigger, Celena, Bigger. I mean, why are they drugging us, laboring us, putting weird dreams in our heads, check-ups, and do tests on us?" He put his hands on the table, leaned over to Celena face to face. Celena was getting a little edgy on her seat.  
  
"What are they going to do with us?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't want to frighten you, but..." He leaned closer to her ear so no one else would hear. "I have a hunch we will probably go through those doors where 'the laborers never come back'."  
  
"I don't understand." She was all the more confused. Dillandau sighed and retreated to his seat.  
  
"They're going to experiment on us, Celena." He said sternly. She gasped. "I've herd that they almost 'got it to perfection. I don't know what those Zaibech Scum are trying to do, but whatever it is, it killed the 'laborers that never came back'. It's called 'Fate-Alteration Experiment." Dillandau stood from his seat and pushed back his chair.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she said in a hysterical voice, looking spaced- out. The Albino walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Celena looked up to him.  
  
"I'll do a emergency meeting with my Dragon's Slayers." He now put both of his hands on each shoulder and went eye to eye with Celena. "Don't worry, I'll be always there to protect you, Cel." 'That reminded me of my DREAM!' she gasped a little.  
  
"But what about you?" she asked, a tear glided down her cheek.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry." He smiled and slowly decreased the space between their faces. The urge again flamed up within him.  
  
'What is he trying to do? Is he going to kiss me? Does he...he...love me?' Celena's eyes glittered in the sunshine.  
  
Just as they were nose to nose... 'What am I doing?' Dillandau thought, eyes wide open, and backed away slowly. 'I shouldn't be weak like this. I need to be strong for Celena.' He turned away leavening Celena.  
  
'He doesn't love me...' Celena cried into her hands.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dillandau gathered all of the boys and told them about the situation in a very hidden place so that the Scientists. They heeded Dillandau's words very seriously and started to plan. The Young man Miguel suggested that they would do a surprise attack at the fields. There was a pause. Dillandau went to him and raised his hand. But instead of slapping him on the face, Dillandau put his hand on Miguel's shoulder and smiled. Miguel thought of this as very awkward.  
  
"Nice thinking Miguel! I think I'll use that. Don't you agree?" He looked at all of the Dragon's Slayers and the boys all nodded, including Jajuka. "Good, let's get started then."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: 8 pages! Ahhhhhhh! I'll do the really sad part next time. Phew! Man I need a brake! Like o no like! Please Review! Thanks for being my E- mail bud Narouki! ^.^ Until next time, Bye! 


	6. Live

How do you Love?  
  
~Infinitis~  
  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah  
  
AN: Now you may get your tissues! ;p maybe...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ruby: *Blush* Thankies! I'll give you a hint, look at the title! ^.~  
  
Revia: -_-* Sorry for da English mistakes, I don't understand my own language ^^;; ! ^.^ I'll keep on writing  
Naouki: Alight! *~* Sorry if I'm taking so long!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 6: Live  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The ZS watched Dillandau and Celena in the shadows. They're getting suspicious. The leader of the Scientists looked carefully at the two. 'Those two know something, I can feel it.' The leader thought. Folken was in the back, he didn't want to be apart of anything they do. Suddenly, The Leader had an idea. Folken started to walk away.  
  
"For our next specimen, why don't we use that she-thing that Folken likes so much? I mean she is healthy. Isn't she Folken?" The Leader turns to face Folken. The Robot-human stopped in his tracks and turned to face his Leader. Folken sneered at the Scientist. They knew that Folken has some feelings for the girl.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Folken hissed.  
  
"I could. And I would too." The Leader smirked. Folken angrily walked away.  
  
"Zemus, Talus, go and get Folken. Get him ready for the Fate-Alteration room. Force him to participate, drug him if you have to. I just want to see him suffer." Two hooded figures went out of the throng of scientists and ran towards Folken (who is out of sight by now). The Leader grinned wider and started to laugh in his thoughts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Go back into your cell you @$$ of an @$$!" Yelled an overseer while pushing Dillandau into his cage. Today after the emergency meeting, Dillandau had a suspicion that something was about to happen. He could feel it in his bones. 'Should I tell about it to Celena?' He tuned to look at the girl through the cage bars. She didn't seem to notice Dillandau looking at her, or she did but didn't want to look at his face. Dillandau sighed and looked toward the floor. 'She's been like that all day. I guess she's a little scared of what I had told her earlier. Perhaps I shouldn't tell her.'  
  
In the cage of the noble-born, Celena was in despair. She just stared at the iron floor and felt heart-broken. 'If he cares for me so much, why doesn't he love me?' she shed a tear and it dropped to the floor.  
  
Dillandau heard that tear drop. He could tell it was Celena. But he knew that Celena doesn't scare that easily. Something else must be troubling her. 'It might be her dream.' Then suddenly, Jajuka appeared at his cage door, out of breath. The Albino stood up and walked towards him. Celena noticed the Canine-Man's presence and walked towards also while wiping her tears away. Dillandau knows this is not good.  
  
"Dillandau, THRY'RE COMING! I don't know for whom, but they are going to do 'that' experiment again. I have a feeling that they are coming after Celena or you Dillandau." The young man tenced up. The young woman felt weak. Celena put her hands on the bars. 'What if they're coming for me? I know that Dillandau and Jajuka would do anything in their power to protect me.' She remembered Jajuka in her dream; she remembered the blood on his chest. Celena shrugged from the thought. 'But what if they're coming after Dillandau?' The image of Dillandau DEAD flashed before her eyes. She moaned and put a hand on her face. 'Why do you keep on haunting me Dream? Do you show me of thinks to be or do you show my fears?' The ZS appear behind Jajuka. Celena went faint at their sight.  
  
"Celena!" cried Dillandau as he saw Celena fall to the floor. One of the ZScum grabs the Canine-man by his neck and tosses him to the side. The Leader of the Scientists starts to open Celena's door. Just when he was about to go in, Jajuka, with all his strength, leaps towards the Leader and makes him fall to the ground. The ZS goes after him. Dillandau sees that the Scientists are distracted; he makes way to the loose bar. 'This is the only chance I have to protect Celena.' He goes into her cell, picks up the girl, and burst out of her cage while there is still time left. But once he was but a few yards away, more ZS came along with some overseers from the fields. Two had to grab Dillandau and try to take the unconscious Celena away from the Albino's strong arms. The young man tried to struggle out of their grasp, but they were too strong. One of the scientists, who grabbed Celena away from Dillandau, just flung the girl onto his shoulder as if she was a bag of potatoes. 'No, I must ... be ... strong!' the blood- red eyed Albino thought.  
  
Things started to calm down over where Jajuka was. Dillandau looked that way and saw Jajuka beaten to a pulp. Fire grew in the Albino's eyes as he saw his friend on the ground. The Leader stood up on his feet and spit on the weakened opponent. Dillandau's rage turned into strength and he was finally free from the ZS grasps. He swiftly takes a sword from an overseer and places it directly at the neck of the Leader. Dillandau, even threw the nine years he has been at the place, he still remembered how to sword fight. The ZS backed away a few inches, afraid of their Leader's life or their own. Dillandau glared into the eyes of the Scientist, still shadowed inside of the hood.  
  
"Let Celena go or I'll have to kill you." Dilly spoke in a demanding voice. The Leader smiled widely and took hold of the sword. He twisted the sword like it was made of rubber. The young man gasped at the Demon- like strength that the Scientist had. Dillandau felt like a mouse. He dropped the sword and some ZS took hold of him. Dillandau wasn't going to use his strength because all is now lost.  
  
The Scientist took hold of Dillandau's face and looked into his blood-red eyes. "If you want to, I'll let you live. But then you..."  
  
"Take ME instead of Celena! You know I'm stronger then her." The Albino interrupted.  
  
The Leader looked harder into his eyes. 'That Pale-one has always been troublesome, it gets in the way most of the time, and the Emperor himself doesn't like it's progress. I think that this is our only chance to get rid of it.' The Leader put a wicked grin on his face. 'Yes, after it's experiment, all the problems will be solved and that she-thing will be our first success. I will make her fear me, she will watch.' He turned to Celena.  
  
"If that is your will Albino, you will be our next specimen." The Leader turned back to Dillandau. "But, the she-thing will have to watch you suffer." He turned to his ZS.  
  
"Send the Albino to the 'table' and get it ready. Wake the she-thing and make her watch." The ZS pushed Dillandau down the hall. The young man could not imagine what was in store for him. He knew this could be the end for him, but this was the only way he could save Celena.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Dillandau, promise me another thing." Celena said with what little remaining strength she had.  
  
"Anything." He said in a solid and firm voice.  
  
"Live..."  
  
//EOF//  
  
But, he promised her that he would live. 'And so I will. I'll live in her heart. I'm sorry if I may not be there in person, but I'll keep on living because of you.' Through his thoughts of the experiment and death, he smiled. He looked at Celena who was still unconscious. 'My Dragon's Slayers will protect you. They will find a way to help you get out of here and put you back into the good live that you once lived. And I think this Folken may help you too.' For the first in a long time, Dillandau shed a tear. 'I can't be weak, I must be strong.' He looked towards the front and saw a couple of doors that will lead to his doom. 'I must have hope, I could live...'  
  
Once inside the 'room', the ZS quickly shut the doors after them and locked them too. He saw Folken with a line of scientists, looking down. Folken did not seem to be looking like his angry self. 'What's up with that guy?' The ZS forced Dillandau onto the table and strapped him. The others got a potent-smelling liquid and waved it in front of Celena's nose. The girl immediately opened her eyes and coughed at the disgusting potent smell that was being admitted from the bottle. After Celena's eyes were clear enough to see, she saw Dillandau strapped on to the experiment table in front of her. She eyes widened.  
  
"Dillandau!!!" She yelled for him. The young man winced at her call. 'Am I doing the right thing? Will Celena be protected after I'm gone? Will I really die?' Questions keep on rotating in his head and it almost made him spin.  
  
Celena wanted to get out of the ZS grasps, but their arms were like metal. She kept on struggling, even though it made no effort. Folken came over to ZS, that were holding Celena, and told them that he would calm her down. The ZS eyed him carefully and cautiously and found no fault in him. The girl looked at Folken and saw that he was not himself. She knew that there was something about him that almost made her feel safe. The ZS went away. The Leader went into another room to get something. Folken bent down to her ear.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a plan..." Celena gasped and covered her mouth. Then things stopped, the ZS turned and looked at her, even Dillandau. 'I'm in trouble!' she thought with red cheeks.  
  
Folken patted her back. "She has the Hiccups. I better get her some water." He smiled a fake one and walked away to another door. The ZS turned back around and went back to work. Celena lowered her head and sighed in relief.  
  
The ZS were getting finished with starting machines and wiring Dillandau up. 'Is this the end for me? Why do I still hope?' He looked at Celena. The girl noticed his ruby-eyes were upon her. She met her eyes with his. 'Why? Why does he do this, even though he doesn't say that he loves me? Will he die like in my dream?' She, yet again, starts to cry. 'He promised me he'll live. He has to. He's my last light. I...I...love him. Even if he doesn't say that he loves me.' She cries into her hands. When the young man saw her cry, he wanted to wipe away her tears. But since his hands are bound, he knew he couldn't do it. He looked up to the ZS that were hovering over him. The Leader came back. He knew that it was time.  
  
"Get the girl. Don't let her escape out of your clutches." The Scientist Leader ordered. "You, bring me the Fate-Alteration injector." He said pointing to another scientist. The Leader looked at the crying Celena, he glared at her. "Where is Folken?" He spited.  
  
"He's getting me a drink." She said quietly. The Leader slapped her wet cheek. Dillandau knotted his eyebrows and clutched his fists.  
  
"I won't tolerate ignorance." He glared "Somebody, get and find Folken. Now!" Some ZS went out of the room to look, but they were going the wrong way. The one Scientist who was ordered to get the injector brought a medical needle and a bottle with blue-florescent liquid. He handed it to the Leader. Dillandau gulped. Celena shook with fear.  
  
"Good, let us start." The Leader unscrewed the bottle and filled the needle. Then he jabbed it into his chest and slowly, but painfully injected it into Dillandau's heart. The Albino took a sharp intake of breath as he felt the painful liquid flow into his heart. The pain in his heart grew and grew. Then it burned with immense power. It flowed into his arms and legs and it made him shake violently. It went into his head and it made his vision turn red. His head now too, shook violently. He yelled through the colossal pain. It pulsed at a quick pace like his heart. Dillandau didn't know, but his skin flashed from pale to tan and back again. His eyes tuned different shades of red, brown, green, and blue. Celena looked at him with horror. She wanted to cover her eyes, but the ZS caught her wrists. She never saw so much pain emitted from a human being before. It hurt her so much to see the pain that Dillandau was going through. 'Dillandau...hold on.' She wanted to take away his hurt. She wanted to touch him, but the ZS were holding her down. 'Dillandau...' Then something happened. Through the screams of Dillandau, his scars reopened and bled. His old bruises grew. 'This is the same thing that what happened in my dream! Then that means...' Celena noticed what might come to be.  
  
"Dillandau, Don't Die! Hold on PLEASE!" she begged, but it didn't do any good. It got worse. The pain and violent were so powerful, it made him rise and pull on his straps. Celena couldn't take this anymore. With all her strength, she got out of the ZS grasps and ran towards the changing Albino. The ZS were about to go after her, but the Leader stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"Lets see what this feeling called Care does." Said the Leader. When she held onto Dillandau trough his violent shaking, he stopped. He fell back onto table and was calm within her grasps. He looked like himself again, but he bloodied from the reopened wounds. He wasn't breathing either. Celena held tight onto the young man.  
  
"No... Dillandau. You can't go. Don't leave me here alone. Please. DILLANDAU!" She screamed. And the scream was so loud; it seemed to be heard throughout Gaeia. Her heart split in two. She didn't know what life would me like without him, her Dragon. She felt like she would die too. Celena cried on his bloody chest. This time she knows this is for real and not a dream. When Folken heard that scream, he came quickly back to the room with a captured lady medic (or healer). The Leader caught sight of Folken and grabbed the Robot-human's arm.  
  
"A little late, aren't you naught. And why do we need a lady medic?" Folken quickly moved away so that the Leader would let go of his arm.  
  
"I'm going to save this boy, so excuse me," Folken threw a piece of paper at the Leader. "This is a letter of permission to save the boy that which the letter was accepted by the Emperor himself." He pushed through the crowds of ZS and brought the Lady over to the table where Dillandau lay. Folken removed Celena off of the Albino and let her cry into his shoulder.  
  
'He's going to die, isn't he? He's going to leave me all alone.' Celena hit Folken's shoulder out of anger, he didn't matter. Folken hushed her soothingly. The lady looked at the girl for a while as if she remembered Celena from somewhere. "Do what you do best, Millerna." Folken smiled at the Lady medic. She smiled at him and turned to Dillandau and felt his wrist for a pulse. There was a bit of concern in her face. She stood up in front of Folken and the crying Celena.  
  
"He vaguely has a pulse. We must get him some REAL medical attention, NOW! Folken, help me untie these straps." He quickly ran over to the table and helped untie. The ZS were gossiping amongst themselves.  
  
"A pulse? How could that thing live?"  
  
"Did we do it right?"  
  
"No, it didn't change fate very much. Only a little I think."  
  
"Do you think it was Care?"  
  
"No, it was more then that. It was something else..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Folken picked up the limp body of Dillandau and went into the hallway. Celena walked beside of him, never leaving Dillandau out of her sight. Millerna, the medic lady, walked behind them. Celena saw Dillandau's hand and arm swaying loosely in the air. She grabbed onto it and held his hand tight. She thought she could feel his hand getting warmer by the second. 'Please Live.'  
  
AN: Like o no like. Please Review. I love reviews! It's 1:29 AM! Man, I'm tired. G2G2Bed -.-zzz ~Infinitis~ 0;) 


	7. Escape

How do you Love?  
  
~Infinitis~  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't gonna waste space!  
  
AN: R&R. Sorry if it took so long  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Laura: Thanks for the support! Mutton! *Huggs* ^.~ ( )  
  
"Sure." Millerna threw him a stick with a glass bulb at the top. Dillandau lifted his eyebrow in response.  
  
"How does this thing work?" He said, lifting the sticky-thingy.  
  
"Cool, isn't it? Folken invented it." (Poor Thomas Edison, he didn't get any credit) "There's a swich at the bottom." Dillandau turned the thing on, surprising him. He walked into the secret room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I don't trust that guy just yet. I still think he might turn into a pyro." Said Milly, Celena giggled. Millerna handed her a loose Emerald- green shirt and leather pants with blue highlights. They both turned around while Celena changed.  
  
"Millerna, can you tell me why you're here and who you really are? You seem a little familiar," Celena asked while putting her shirt on.  
  
"If you really want to know," Millerna started. Celena rolled her pant legs (cuz they were too long) and looked at the Lady. "My family didn't agree with my dram of becoming a healer, so I ran away from my troubles, duties, and my own family. I was kidnapped for my knowledge of healing so far. My name is Millerna Aston, Princess of Astoria. Your kingdom, Celena," softly.  
  
Celena gasped at remembrance. She bowed to her princess. "Forgive me, your highness. I have forgotten many things since I have been here. I'm sorry, I beg for forgivness, Milady."  
  
Millerna took pity and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rise Celena, it's ok. I liked it better when you treated me equal. Please call me Millerna." Celena stared at her princess and nodded at the request.  
  
"Yes Mila-, I mean Millerna." The girl stuttered. "Millerna, are you going to leave the throne because of your dream?" she asked.  
  
The Lady hesitated, but found the right answer, "I will go back, sooner or later to face my fears, IF I get out of here. Celena, will you keep this a seacret..."  
  
There was a knock on Dillandau's door. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm I aloud to come out? It's very cramped in here, ya know."  
  
"Yes, you may." Celena chuckled. Dillandau opened his door and out came a handsome young man. He seemed to be wearing the same kind of shirt style, but only the color was whitish-violet. His pants were leather and fitted loosely on him too. Celena stared blankly at him. And when Dillandau caught sight of the girl, his was the same reaction.  
  
"There's no fooling around! Come on, before it's too late!" exclaimed Millerna. She got the two by their wrists and lunged for another secret passageway. It led them strait down as if it was leading them into a bottomless pit. They soon reached the end. It stopped at a wall. Millerna tapped it three times and it automatically opened. On the other side of the wall was a very VERY large room filled with gigantic armor suits also know as Guymelefs. Folken was leaning on the wall. He had a sword.  
  
"Well, finally! It took you..." Folken started, but a huge bang went off in the room. Everyone started to tense.  
  
"They're here." Was all Millerna had to say.  
  
"But we're not too late. Dillandau! Celena! Go to the last silver guymelef." Folken yelled.  
  
"But how do I operate it?" Dillandau asked.  
  
"You'll find out for yourself. Now GO! And don't look back!" Folken pushed them off to a start. The room's large capacity made it feel like they were going nowhere. Voices yelled in the background, swords clashed. They were running as fast as they could go. Dillandau was running in front as if leading the way. He felt that spark of pain and it made him weaken. Celena knew there was something wrong. She grabbed his hand. Then all of the sudden, the pain flew away. The wormth of her hand in his made him stronger.  
  
"Come on, Celena. Go faster." He yelled and pulled her father, guymelefs fuzzed out of vision. Soon they reached the end. A silver guymelef stood in front of them. Tall and proud were its features. The voices are coming closer.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ha! Cliffhanger! See ya next time! Please review! :p ~Infinitis~ 


	8. Freedom

How do you Love?  
  
By Infinitis  
  
AN: I have concluded that I will split HDYL in two parts so that my story may extend. The next part of my story will be called Battle of Hearts. That means there will be REAL battle scenes. Gotta luv those sword fights! Have fun reading ^,^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Angel of Reincarnation: Thankies! Sorry bout da cliffy. It was nice talking w/ u on da Internet. ^.^ Do you think you could write me more?  
  
Narouki: Hay girl! I'm doin it as fast as I can Kay?  
  
Myst Lady: Thanks for da review! I know this was for the one on the sixth chappie, but you see, I was just done with my 7th one when you reviewed. ^.^ Sorry! I have ta finish this Fic before I do my E/SM again, so I'll hurry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 8: Freedom~ The Journey  
  
"Let's go before they get us!" Dillandau said, climbing the big guymelef. Once he felt secure, the young man took hold of Celena's arm and helped her up the giant armor. Just as they jumped into the cockpit, the Zaibech started to climb.  
  
"What are we going to do?" questioned Celena, a little frantic then usual. The girl was sitting in the backspace of the pilot seat where Dillandau was sitting.  
  
"Calm down, I'm trying to think!" Dillandau is not in a happy-go-lucky mood. Things were going too fast and his brain is trying to catch up. 'If only I knew how to work this THING!' The Zaibech were getting closer. Dillandau touched something sharp with his hand. He grunted and lifted it to see if might leave a mark. But to his surprise, a wire was stuck in his wound. He tried to get it out but it seemed to be stuck. Then more bits of pain that were followed by wires clung onto the back of his legs, arms, and the sides of his torso. (I know, I know. It's kind of a mix of a movie/TV fic) He flung his arm to try to take them off. Then it seemed that the Guymelef was making the same moves with its arm too. Celena felt the Guymelef move. 'If it moves when I move, then maybe...' Dillandau thought.  
  
"Dillandau, did you figured it out?"  
  
"Yep!" Then with one stomp of his foot, screams were going off. Dillandau opened a seeing hole and saw people laying on the ground unconscious or grumbling in pain. "Oooh, that's gotta hurt." He said mockingly. "That's what they get when they mess with the Silver Dragon!" He yelled out. Celena chuckled and shook her head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Folken fought, but lost. The overseers and ZS chained him and beat him. Millerna was knocked unconscious. Knowing full well of her royalty, they couldn't hurt her. 'Please get out safely.' Folken pleaded. Noises sounded off from the distance. Folken looked toward it. A silver guymelef moved its arm. But to Folken surprise, it was the wrong one!  
  
"Who is working the old Alseides?" asked the Leader. "It can't be worked on, unless..." 'The pilot has the blood of the Atlantians.' Folken finished in thought. 'Dillandau must've have their blood.' (Atlantians in the TV series, when I see them, they have blond hair and blue eyes. To give you a clue why Dillandau has the blood, who looks like an Atlantian in the beginning of my story...) 'I hope that one has the stealth mode.'  
  
"Tell those pathetic fools over there to fight the old guymelef. I don't care if we damage it. Just get the two escapers!" Yelled the Leader.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dillandau walked (or the guymelef) to find a way out, but all of the hallways seem to lead nowhere. There was one last hallway he didn't look at. Once he was in it, a couple of guymelefs stood in front.  
  
"I don't think they're here to wish us luck on our escape, Dillandau" said Celena from behind the Albino. She steadied herself with her hands on the walls of the cockpit when the guymelef moved, just to get a better look.  
  
"I know that Cel. If they're not going to move, I guess I have to fight them then. But how..."  
  
"Do you really have to fight?" Celena said softly  
  
"Well, of course. They're our enemies! And plus, it's the only way..." A blue guymelef ran towards them and knocked the old guymelef down, making it fall backwards. A bump was heard from the back of the cockpit. Something metallic-liquid sprouted out from the blue guymelef's arm, hardened, and was formed into a sword, pointing at it's opponent. Dillandau didn't know what to do now.  
  
"Give it up, Albino! Surrender, and we wont have to hurt you. But if you choose to fight, you shall die of long and painful death." Said the pilot of the Blue guymelef. 'Is he mocking me? Telling ME to surrender? As if!' Then at the moment, a spectacle with bluish-white lens came over his right eye. (I try -_-) 'What the?' He saw the blue guymelef standing in front from the lens. 'This must make me see what's going on outside'. After that, he felt a liquid-like substance in his right hand. He looked at his arm to see, but found nothing there. Soon he figured out that maybe it was his guymelef who had something in his hand. He threw his arm forward, holding the invisible substance, and felt something hit. Yet there was nothing there in the cockpit to stop his arm from going on. From the blue lens, he saw the blue guymelef topple over to the side. A sword like object similar to the others sticks from his guymelef's hand. 'This must be it.' Dillandau got his guymelef to stand up.  
  
"Are you ready for a ruff ride, Celena?" He asked. There was nothing.  
  
"Celena?" No response. Dillandau felt worried and wanted to look, but he couldn't turn his back away from his enemies. Some were coming towards him. "Can you hear me Celena?" He said wile swinging his sword-like object to the opposing guymelefs. Again, nothing came from Celena. There was something wrong. "Hold on, Celena. We're getting out of here." He said, half to himself. Full of rage and anger, Dillandau quickly flowed though the crowd. He yelled like a crazed man. A twilight sky and yellow hills showed at the end, their getaway to the world outside. Hope ran though the young man's veins. Dillandau skipped the rest of his enemies to get to his destination. That was a big mistake. He ran as fast as the wind, so fast his legs burned. He finally got out. Freedom!  
  
"Fly! Go to Flight Mode! He's getting away!" Yelled a pilot from a leading guymelef.  
  
"Flight mode?" Dillandau spoke his thought. He turned around and saw the guymelefs stop. Their legs came together and started to hover above the ground. He started to run again, faster then before. For he knew that his freedom may not last. 'If only...' Dillandau didn't know, but a cloak opened up on the back of his guymelef.  
  
"He disappeared! Gone without a trace!" Yelled the guymelef pilots in the back. Dillandau ignored their yells and kept on running. The dark-once yellow hills turned into a forest. Most of the trees must have been taller the guymelef itself. Dillandau herd no one in the distance behind him. Not a soul was fallowing him. Safe and secure! Something Dillandau rarely felt had now come to stay. Hopefully it will stay long. Dillandau slowed down, stopped, and took a deep breath out of exhaustion. The wires detached from his skin, leaving tiny marks throughout his body. The unnoticed cloak hid itself back into the guymelef. 'Celena!' flashed though his mind. Quickly, he crawls behind his seat to the back of the cockpit. Celena lay silently on the floor with a gash on her brow.  
  
"Celena, no!" He went to her and held the girl close. The young man needed to bandage her wound, so he propped Celena's body against the wall. He ripped the edge of his new shirt and wrapped the cloth around the girl's head. Cautiously, he held her in his arms. (The room was very cramped ya know, and don't you be thinking dirty, cuz they are not as sick minded as you hentai people out there) The Albino was angry with himself for having Celena hurt. 'She must of hit her head when the guymelef fell. I could have blocked it. But no, I had to get her hurt just because I wasn't paying attention. I wanted to protect her, but I couldn't. I've broken a promise that I made for myself. It's all my fault!' he angrily hit the wall with the edge of his fist. It made a loud noise. He looked to Celena to see that maybe she woke up, but her eyes were still closed. Dillandau grabbed his chest for the pang of pain came once again, making him wheeze. The pain was little harsher then before, but it swiftly went away. 'Why do these things come?' While sighing, he let his head rest on the wall. Still exhausted from the escape, he fell fast asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Celena opened her eyes to a splitting headache, yet she felt so warm. Celena found out (though her headache) that she was leaning against Dillandau's chest. He breathed rapidly and shook his head. Sweat came off his brow plus his hands shook also. 'I never see him like this. He usually sleeps calmly from what I remember. Is he having a nightmare?' She got up groaning, holding her head. Celena felt a strip of cloth wrapped on her head. 'Dillandau must of done this. He has done so much for me.' She leaned to him, enclosing her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Dillandau, Dillandau, it's ok. I'm here." She kept on cooing him in his ear, softly and sweet. Calming down, the Albino roused at her calling from the land of dark sleep. He looked into her crystal pools and got up, never leaving her eyes out of contact with his.  
  
"Celena, are you ok?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I have a headache. But other then that, I'm fine." She smiled while rubbing her head. Dillandau still looked at her stern. 'He's so cold. Was it the dream?' Celena was about to open her mouth, but a noise in the woods made her stop. The Albino swiftly turned to the weird lens to find out what was going on. He stood there for a while.  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Dill..." She asked, but was immediately stopped.  
  
"Shhh" the young man said wile holding his hand up as a signal for silence. "They're here. We must leave here NOW before they find us. We have to get far, far away from Zaibech as much as we can. " He slowly opened up a hatch and poked his head carefully out. Noticing that things were all clear, he slid himself to the outside world. Celena came out next.  
  
When they were both safely on the ground, Dillandau hastily pulled Celena behind a tree to the shadows. Out of sight or at least they hoped they were. Large mechanical noises echoed within the whispers of the trees. A huge guymelef foot was set in view behind them.  
  
"On the count of three, we run." He whispered. "We may be separated, so remember to stay in the shadows. Got it?" Celena nimbly nodded. "Ok, One Two...THREE!" Both shot forward within the shadows, trying to run lightly as deer feet.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Keep on looking! I know there here." Said the chief guymelef pilot. Search parties extended to the boundaries of Zaibech looking for the two escapers. Bounties were on their heads (Cel and Dilly I mean) to whoever found them first. 'But why do they want to get them?' many ask, 'They're just escapers.' But are they just escapers or do they have something more? All we know now is that Dornkirk is just really, really MAD.  
  
"Sir! We found it! We found the old Alseides!" Yelled a young pilot with a group of others.  
  
"Then what are you gawking at? Go and see if they're there!"  
  
The guymelef that belonged to young pilot opened the hatch and looked inside. He hesitantly looked to their leader.  
  
"Well?" The chief asked, a little on the edgy side.  
  
"The-they're not... there." He answered shyly.  
  
"What!" The chief screamed. He knocked the young pilot over. "Search the grounds! Don't get off track. We have to find them before nightfall!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yelling voices filled the teenagers' ears. This means the Zaibechs found out.  
  
"Celena, this is the time where we spilt."  
  
"But where do I find you again?"  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions. Now Go!" Dillandau ran to the side, far from Celena. Celena was shocked at what he just said. 'How could he? I was just asking...' She started to cry. 'If he doesn't want to be around me, then FINE!' Angrily, she ran farther away from him.  
  
'I'm sorry Celena, but it's the only way to keep you safe from them and myself.' Dillandau zigged-zagged through the trees and heard more noises again. 'Another search party! It seems like you have to be dead to feel safe.' He sighed and turned away. The 'spell' pain came and disrupted his run. The young man held on a tree tightly, very tightly that his fingers, knuckles, and hand turned white. 'Why can't it go away?' He straitened up, still hurting. 'I need to be strong.' The Albino started to walk, but the pain grew worse. 'I have to defeat this pain.' Dillandau walked faster till he started to run. He tried to keep his scream from getting out and somewhat succeeded. He scanned the woods for any more guymelefs. But all he saw was a glint of a sandy blond hair shimmering in the sunlight. 'Celena...' The 'spells' suddenly subsided with one look at her hair. Dillandau ran ahead of the girl. 'I guess we'll find each other again.' He cracked a smile. The edge of the forest seemed to be close. The guymelef noises from behind stopped and Dillandau slowly came to a halt. 'Did they give up already? Weaklings.' He sat down and leaned against a tree. 'Why is it that every time I have those 'spells' she kind of takes them away?' Flashes of images of that *day* appear in his mind. Something burning in his veins, something cold covers his body, tears mixed with blood, and then a warm feeling brings him back as if -to life-. 'What really happened on that day?' The young man looked up and stared at lowering sun though the transparent emerald leaves. Dillandau's ears perk up. A figure slowly and slyly walks to the Albino.  
  
"I know that's you, Cel. I could here ya from a mile away." Exclaimed the boy  
  
"Well Mr. Know-it-all, I'm sooooooo sorry to intrude in your sun soaking. I guess you want me to leave then since you don't want me around." She sniffles then walks away.  
  
"Wait! I didn't mean that! I was just..." He gets up and runs to her, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let GO of me!" Celena yells. She tries to squirm of Dillandau's grasp, starting to cry again.  
  
"Celena, please! Just listen to me! I'm sorry about saying that your questions are stupid, but you know, its really frustrating trying to get away from the Zaibech Empire."  
  
Celena stopped struggling and thought. 'What am I doing? I'm so annoying. I don't blame him if he doesn't want me around him.' "It's ok. I'm the one who should say sorry. Plus, my questions are kind of stupid in some ways. I'm always a burden. So...so..." Now Celena really started to cry.  
  
"Celena, you crybaby." He smiled and pulled her closer to himself. She cried on his shirt making it wet. 'Why does he make such movements and not say anything?' Guymelef noises replay in the background. Dillandau hold grows tense and Celena stops crying.  
  
"I guess they're still looking for us."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
9:30 PM: I have to finish cuz I have to take a shower. Oh well. ^.~ Please R&R I know, it's short.  
  
Infinitis ;p 


	9. From the Forest to Fried

How Do You Love  
  
By Infinitis  
  
AN: This will probably be my last chappie of the first part. Oh well, started a little late I guess. ^_~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thanked Reviews  
  
Minicheez- THANK YOU that you FINALLY reviewed. I guess you're not a lazy bum after all... But you're still a slacker! ^.~ Mutton!  
  
Redflye- It was really cool talking w/ you by e-mail! Thankies! ^.^  
  
Naouki- o^_^o (blush) Thanks!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 9 (WOW nine already!): From the forest to Fried  
  
"I guess they're still looking for us." Dillandau said softly. "We better run again." A loud groan of objection came out of Celena's throat.  
  
"My legs still hurt!" But Dillandau took off holding on Celena's hand before he could answer.  
  
"Complaints later, Celena. We have to get out of here quickly." They ran though familiar paths, jumping over every vine and ducking under branches. The guymelef noises grew louder.  
  
"We're surrounded!" breathed Celena  
  
"But we can still make it." Said Dillandau reassuringly.  
  
Celena hoped this was true. But once she was in thought, the young woman didn't notice a low hanging vine. Bang! She tripped over the vine and Dillandau, still holding her hand, fell backwards. The Albino hastily stood up and helped the girl back onto her feet. They started to run, but it seemed slower then the last time.  
  
"Come on, Celena! Faster!" Dillandau turned his head to her. Celena was limping and her face was full of hurt. Before Dillandau could stop for her, she fell again. The young man came to her to help her get up, but she pushed him away.  
  
"Dillandau, why don't you save your own skin? Just leave me here! I'm only bringing you down." She said with a frustrated face. The boy ignored her and picked her up. Dillandau carried her while he ran again.  
  
"You know, Celena. I have a mission to bring you to your brother. I don't care if you don't want to cooperate. And remember, I promised not to (A hole was right in front of them) leave you alooooooooooone!" Dillandau and Celena screamed as they fell into the dark hole.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"They disappeared again, sir!"  
  
"D*** it! How could they disappear that that! It's like they use magic just like those Zaibech Sorcerers!"  
  
"You mean Ziabech Scientists?"  
  
"The names are the same to them. They use science to progress, but they use magic to make it work."  
  
"What shall we do, sir?"  
  
The chief guymelef pushed the guymelef of the younger pilot to the ground.  
  
"I don't tolerate insolence! Look for them till your eyes burn of straining! NOW!" The chief yelled to his small group of guymelefs. They nodded in respect and started once more. The sun was slowly making towards the horizon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thump! The two finally made contact with the ground. It took awhile for Celena to come out of it. When she got up, Dillandau seemed to be nowhere in sight. Celena kept on wondering through this darkness and somehow met a low ceiling. She rubbed her head to find out her bandage was gone also. The girl crouched to the ground retracing her steps to look for it. When suddenly, through the darkness, she was face to face with a whisker nosed mole-man with glasses and buckteeth.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh! Sapphires!" He exclaimed with his cheeks and tried to grab her face. Celena screamed as hard as she could.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dillandau woke face up towards the opening of the hole. The ground started to shake and a big guymelef foot covered the opening. Quickly, the Albino rolled to the side so that he could be out of sight. Once he was about to get up. His foot slipped of a ledge and landed face first into... stones? He got up finally to see this sight through the darkness. When his eyes got used to the dark, he spotted a sheath. And within that sheath was a sword with intricate dragon designs. 'This might have been a secret tunnel for thieves, so it probably doesn't really belong to the person who stays here. I guess I'll take it. Might need it someday.' Luckily he found a leather strap trimmed with gold to hold it onto his hip. Dillandau turned around and looked at it. 'Not bad! I probably look better then Allen Schezar himself, ha ha!' When suddenly he heard a scream, much like Celena's. With an angry look on his face, Dillandau got onto the ledge he fallen of and started to look for the girl.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Get off ME!" Celena yelled, a little horse from her scream. She kicked at the mole-man's face. He rubbed his tiny red nose.  
  
"All I wanted was those gems of yours. You didn't have to be so violent."  
  
"VIOLENT!? You were grabbing at my FACE! Those GEMS were my EYES you nitwit!"  
  
"They can't be your eyes. They're too shiny and beautiful for YOUR face." He tried to grab her again. But a sharp edge was pointed at his neck.  
  
"Get off her, NOW!" Dillandau said crossly at the mole-man. The mole-man backed off. He slowly looked at the blade to the Albino.  
  
"Well, well, well. You found Emeous's famous silver dragon sword. You can have it; they say it's cursed. Made it's owner go mad and killed his own..." Dillandau poked the mole-man in the neck again, only a little harsher.  
  
"Who did you say had this sword?" The Albino asked  
  
"Haven't you heard of the legendary Emaous Albatou? He was a great..."  
  
"Yes, I know my own so-called father. Now why do you have his sword?" 'What? Dillandau is the son of Emaous the Insane? But I heard he killed him!' Celena thought  
  
"You...you can't...you can't be his son! He killed him out of insanity!"  
  
"Well, I'm alive and well thank you very much. Now tell me, did you steal this from my father?" The young man deepened the poke.  
  
"I didn't steal it! Really! Someone threw it away and I took it! I swear!"  
  
"Really and truly?" Dillandau eyed him, looking for faults.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!"  
  
"Fine then." He sheathed his sword and started to walk away. "And for correction. It was the death of my mother that drove him to his 'limits'. Now goodbye. Come on, Celena." The young woman ran to catch up with the Albino.  
  
"Wait!" The mole-man exclaimed. The two stopped in their tracks.  
  
"What's your name Miss?" Mole-man asked. The Noble woman turned to face him.  
  
"Celena Schezar"  
  
"If you are seeking your brother Miss Schezar, he lives this way." Mole- man pointed in the other direction of the tunnel.  
  
"I must be pretty well known, huh?"  
  
"Known throughout all Gaia, Miss. May I lead you the way?" Mole-man asked. Dillandau rolled his eyes and nodded his head. The Mole-man lead while Celena followed. Dillandau was the caboose, lacking behind, hands in his pockets. He felt a round metal piece in one of those pockets. 'Must be money'  
  
"Why has Lady Celena been gone for awhile?" Mole-man asked.  
  
"Uhh, long story." Said Dillandau.  
  
"I was asking the Lady, Son of Emaous the Insane." Said Mole-man  
  
Dillandau's eyes were set on fire. "My name is Dillandau, NOT the Son of Emaous. Don't you even dare say his name in my presence. It brings back too many memories." He put a hand on his head as if trying to cover the hurt of the past.  
  
"Lady Celena," Mole-man glared at Dillandau then looked at Celena. "Tell me. Why did you leave your brother?"  
  
"I didn't mean to leave him. I was captured by the ZS along with Dillandau here. We just finally escaped out of their fortress."  
  
"An escapee, huh? Well, if the Zaibech are looking for you now, Miss, I assure you this is the safest route."  
  
"Sir," Celena asked. "Why are you trying to help us?" 'I bet he wants money for it, her whole house maybe.' Dillandau thought  
  
"I know your brother well. But he knows me a little too well for my taste."  
  
Hours and hours have passed within the walls of the tunnel. No one knew what time of day it was, so they kept on going. The two teenagers soon felt tired of walking. They insisted the Mole-man to stop and let them rest.  
  
"If you want to get ahead of the Zaibech, I suggest you to NOT sleep. Were almost there to the border, I can feel it." He reassured the two. It took three more hours to stop at a dead end.  
  
"We're here!" said Mole-man  
  
"But it's a dead end, stupid!" Dillandau said sarcastically. Celena scolded him for such a remark. He stood in silence.  
  
"You may think so, but your wrong Dillandau." Mole-man pushed on the ceiling with all his might and...it MOVED! He seemed to have a little trouble with it though.  
  
"Can I have some help here?" Mole-man asked. The Albino rolled his eyes and helped him move the thing above them over. When the opening above them was big enough, they climbed up it. They were in a storage room of some kind. Mole-man had his chubby paw/hand out in front of them.  
  
"Some reward for the help I gave?" He asked with a sly gaze covered by his dark-toned glasses.  
  
"Uhg! I knew this guy wouldn't be cheap!" Dillandau grabbed Mole-man by the throat. "You want to help, but now your asking for MONEY?! How tacky are you?"  
  
"Dillandau stop! This is not how you treat people! Now let him go, Dilly. At least he was kind to us to let us through his tunnel." Celena scolded. Dillandau released his grip, mumbling. "Now Mr. Mole-man, I would greatly give you a bargain. But you see, I don't have any money right now. So it will come later on." She said with a kind smile.  
  
"Well then," he said rubbing his neck from where Dillandau held him. "Twenty bags of gold I would say." Celena got irritated. Her eye twitched.  
  
"Ok, Dilly, knock him unconscious. He is cheap!" Said the once kind Celena.  
  
"Told ya!" Dillandau grabbed a log and walked towards the Mole-man.  
  
"No! No! Please don't! I don't like headaches! OK! OK! Just ONE bag, please!" Mole-man pleaded. Dillandau raised the log.  
  
"Stop!" Dillandau halted. "Ok then, one bag it is." Celena bargained.  
  
"Thank you Lady Celena! You are very kind!" Mole-man said with a sigh and gave a respectful bow. He quickly jumped into his hole again. The two started for the door. They opened it and walked outside to an alleyway.  
  
"I wonder what town this is?" Celena asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I guess we should better ask then."  
  
Celena saw a sign for an inn and persuaded Dillandau to let their body's rest. They both went inside the muggy old place and started to walk for the welcoming desk. The inn went silent and people drinking at the tables stared at the two, mostly at Dillandau. Whispers grew amongst them saying 'Demon' 'Unwanted one' 'Angel with devil'. Dillandau ignored them and kept on walking. They came to the desk and there stood a scruffy looking plump man. Celena was the first to ask.  
  
"Sir, my friend and I need some rest but we don't carry any money. May we stay one night out of grace?" Celena said sweetly, but the innkeeper stared at the Albino with discuss. Dillandau looked down with his hair over his eyes, crossing his arms in impatience and kept his mouth shut. Celena gave a dry cough. The innkeeper looked at the young woman. She gave a sweet smile and semi-batted her eyes. This made the innkeeper smile and chuckle.  
  
"For a pretty face, I guess I will." His voice was deep like an ocean. He turned around and looked for a key. When finished, he gave it to Celena.  
  
"You're staying at room 5, Miss, to the right. My name is Sed if you have any questions."  
  
Celena thanked the man and headed to the room. But the innkeeper stopped the Albino from going any further.  
  
"I didn't tell you that you could go with her. Anyways, I don't trust you. Now get!" Dillandau shot a glare at him, reveling his blood red eyes. The innkeeper muttered under his breath 'Demon!' The Albino swiftly walked away to the outside. The people turned their heads as he passed them.  
  
Clouds covered the darkening sky. Merchants start to cover their goods with blankets. People stare as he passes. Dillandau ignored them and kept on walking. He suddenly felt a small rain drop. 'Just my luck, rain.' One old merchant saw the young man pass by him and eyed him closely through his chipped glasses. He shook his old head with pity. 'Poor boy, everyone seems to reject him.'  
  
"Sir! Sir, would you like to buy a cloak on this cloudy day." The old man shouted to Dillandau.  
  
The young man fingered the coin in his pocket. "Sorry old man, not today." He walks pass the man without looking. A warm cloak was thrown at his face. He grabbed the cloth and looked at the man who walked to him.  
  
"It's out of charity." The man said grinning wide.  
  
Dillandau lifted an eyebrow. "Why?" Then walked further on. The old merchant walked with him.  
  
"Have you ever heard of grace?" the old man asked.  
  
The Albino stopped and looked at him. "What's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"Grace"  
  
The old merchant looked surprised. "You never...?" Dillandau shook his curious head. "Youngins' these days, tisk, they get more deprived every time I see them." He said while rubbing the back of his head then sighed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Celena finally found number five. A pretty good-looking room, but it's only fit for one. 'Dillandau could sleep on that couch.' She turned around to see him and saw no one in the empty hallway. The young woman wondered where he was. She approached the innkeeper who was cleaning tables.  
  
"Sed, have you seen that young man who was with me anywhere?"  
  
"Was HE with you? I told him to leave. He seemed to be scarein' my customers." He said harshly.  
  
Celena didn't like what he said about Dillandau. Plus, she had a hunch that he didn't just send him away because he was scaring his customers.  
  
Celena scowled at him. "How could you just send him away just because of his looks! If you treat people like that, I wont be able to stay here. Now excuse me, but I need to find a friend of mine." She pushed by the innkeeper and walked out of the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The old man and Dillandau stood under a roof, outside of a bar, and away from the rain. Dillandau gladly put his new cloak on.  
  
"So, what purpose brings you here to Fried?" asked the old man.  
  
The Albino leaned against the wall and sighed. "What if I said 'It's a long story'?"  
  
"I would still be curious about 'that long story'."  
  
"Why are you interested? Why are you even talking to me? You might lose your integrity because you're talking to me, the 'demon'." He said a little harsh.  
  
"Maybe it's because you reminded me of an Albino I used to know."  
  
Dillandau's eyes widened. "Tell me more about this Albino."  
  
"Well, a long time ago, I was growing out my youth, a small palely boy used to work for a rich family a little north of the country. He would always come to the market to get food that he never ate. For four years I saw him pass by, then he disappeared. That poor boy always seems to have a new bruise every time he came. Oh well, I hope that boy has a good life now. He's probably your age."  
  
Before Dillandau could talk, Celena came running to him, soaked to the bone. She shook from the cold wind.  
  
"Di...Dillandau, wha...where have you have yu...you BEEN? I was lo..looking everywhere for you! You almost sca...sca..scaahchoo!" she scolded, sneezed, sniffed, and rubbed her red nose. Dillandau chuckled and put his cloak on her to keep warm.  
  
"I thought you were staying at that inn."  
  
"Well, I cha...changed my mind. Besides, it sme..smelled funny." She lied.  
  
"Well, well. The wondering Albino has a friend does he? So who is this young mistress?" The old man smiled at the young woman.  
  
"My name is Celenaahhoooo!" She sneezed again.  
  
"Hmmm, Calenachu? That's a peculiar name." He chuckled.  
  
The young woman glared at him, thinking that it wasn't all that funny.  
  
"OK, ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelins in any kind of way!" The merchant said, waving his hands as if trying to blow away the hot air Celena was making.  
  
"Her name is Celena," Dillandau chuckled under his breath too.  
  
"Oh, well then! That's a prettier name! So, how did you confront this young man here?" The plump man gave a small jerk, his stomach following.  
  
"Dillandau and I..." Celena started.  
  
"Dillandau, hmm. I'd say, that's a perfect name for you young Sir!"  
  
"Thank you" he said abruptly, not feeling very proud.  
  
"As I was saying," Celena started again. The whole story was long and monotonous. The old man fell asleep at the part where they were trying to escape. After that, the young woman stopped. She wouldn't blame the old coot, Celena knew herself that she was the worst storyteller. Dillandau shook the man and he started to mumble about cloaks and shoes, along with their prices.  
  
"Hay, if you want to sleep, it would be better to sleep in your own bed, don't you think." The Albino proposed. The merchant tried to open his eyes and he started to get up.  
  
"If you need a place to stay for a couple of nights, you could come with me if you like." He said yawning.  
  
"We would be glad to!" Celena said thankfully, smiling that goofy smile she always does.  
  
The rain slowly came to a halt and bits of stars shone out of the holes of the clouds. The old man walked and stopped at a little house in-between two big buildings. He took out a ring of keys and shuffled them to find a small one with a 'H' ingrained in it.  
  
"What's with the keys?" The Albino asked.  
  
"I'm just a merchant. I collect a lot of them. A hobby of mine." He slowly opened the door to a muggy living room. "Drat that rain! It always does this to my house." He mumbled. "This old fart is going bed now," he walked up some stares. "Don't be getting into trouble now!" He turned to see if they were paying attention. They shook their heads with agreement. "Go and make yourselves comfortable, good night." He smiled and continued to walk the steps.  
  
Dillandau found some blankets and laid them on a couch. He sat on the ground next to it and closed his eyes. Celena goes to the young man and shakes him awake.  
  
"Hay, why aren't you going to sleep on your couch?" she asked.  
  
His eyes shuttered a bit. "It's for you..." and then he fell back to sleep.  
  
The young woman just stared at him for a long time. A tear came loose from her eye and it slid down her soft cheek. 'Why do you do this? Why don't you say anything? You're playing with my heart, Dillandau! When are you going to stop?' She lifts up a hand, ready to strike him. But just then, the moonlight came out to play on Dillandau's features. Celena's hand stopped in an instance. Tears came out more freely, now. She retrieves her hand and let it rest on her damp face. 'I can't do it. I love him so much. But I just can't stand it anymore!' She got up and quickly ran to the door. Once outside, she leaned her back against the house. Celena took a couple deep breaths of the fresh night air. Her eyes grew heavy and she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Celena woke up to the smell of a pipe. She noticed her surroundings and then found out that she had been sleeping outside. She got up, never noticing the merchant's presence.  
  
"Well, well. So the sleeping beauty has finally awaken!" he exasperated. She turned to him, surprised.  
  
"A sleeping what?"  
  
The old man was sitting on a bench beside a basket filled with books. "My mother was a weird kind of woman. She told me stories that no one ever knew, like Sleeping Beauty. Mother swore up and down that she was from another place then 'this planet'. Everyone thought she was crazy, that's what caused her death." He turned and looked to the sky. Celena, saddened with pity, lowered her head in respect to her new-founded old friend.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He looked back to her with a smile. "It's ok. She was a really nice woman. I bet she's somewhere better now."  
  
Celena looked dumbfounded. 'I know this man for awhile, yet I don't know his name.' "Uh sir. What's your name?"  
  
The old man jumped in realization at his own forgetfulness. "OH my! I'm so sorry! My name is Peter. I know you might think of it as a peculiar name, but my mother picked it out from one of her stories. By the way, why were you out here sleeping?"  
  
"I...uh...just wanted some fresh air." She smiled a little goofy.  
  
"Oh? It looked to me as if you where crying. What's wrong dear? Had a nightmare or somthin'?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," she replied emotionlessly.  
  
"Ok, you don't have to talk..." just then a loud groan and crash sounded off in the little house. Celena and Peter quickly ran into the house. Dillandau was lying on the floor, breathing rapidly while holding his chest. Celena hastily came to him and propped him on the couch's front. 'It's just like last morning.' She put her head on his shoulder and put her gentile hands on the place where his fist clenched. She hushed him and tried to make this 'nightmare' go away. But he still seemed tense. Celena then put her two hands on his shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Wake up Dillandau! It's ok! Please, wake up!" Just then his eyes shot open. Red like blood being poured on a rising mourning. He swiftly unsheathed his sword and had its blade headed to the direction of Celena's throat. It stopped just a centimeter (Oh, the heck with Gaian measurements. I'm going with my own! Proud to be an American! ^_^ ) between her throat. He saw fear in her eyes. Then he slowly lowers his sword and puts it back in its sheath. He stands up as if nothing ever happened.  
  
"I'm sorry..." was the only thing he said, then walked out of the house to nowhere. His eyes stare at nothing. Peter looked from Dillandau to Celena.  
  
"Something is wrong, isn't there?" Celena nodded and cried again. She wept in her hands.  
  
"He doesn't tell me anything! I can see he's paining. But he never wants me to know! Why?" she yells.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I HAD TO STOP! 11 PAGES IS CRAZY! Plus, people are edgy. ^_^ Plz R&R!  
  
Infinitis ;p 


	10. Love

How do you Love  
  
By Infinitis  
  
Disclaimer: Same as any  
  
AN: I'm taking a chance with my mother's computer (even if it is slow) Plz R&R ^_____^ Beware! Allen is still a jerk in this one too.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thanked Reviews  
  
Angel of Re: I'm going as fast as I can! But it's just soooooooo hard to miss TWO WEEKS of not having a comp. ^_^ Funny review! My parents where the ones to get edgy. They think I go on the computer too much.  
  
Narouki: Author's opinion? Wow! (Blushes) Didn't know it was THAT great! ^_^ Thankies mucho!  
  
Rani: Thankies! (Blush)  
  
AA Battery: Thanks! I'll write soon and fast! ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 10: Love: A gain for a loss  
  
"He doesn't tell me anything! I can see he's paining. But he never wants me to know! Why?" she yells.  
  
"Maybe he loves you." Old Peter requested to her. Celena turned her face to him, eyes longing.  
  
"Oh I wish he could say so. If only..." the old man came to her and hugged her in a fatherly way.  
  
"You love him a lot, don't you?" Celena nodded and cried into his shoulder. He patted her back to calm her. "I'll see what I can do when I talk with him."  
  
Celena looked to him and dried her tears. "You would help me?"  
  
The merchant smiled down to her. "Sure I will!"  
  
She smiled back and gave him a hug. "Thank you."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Somewhere out of Freid, a knight of Austoria practices his swordmenship outside his Mansion. A servant comes to him to ask if someone would talk to the knight. He allows the 'someone' to come forth and talk. Mole Man comes to him.  
  
"I have some important news Allen..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dillandau sat underneath a willow, eyes shadowed from the pleasant sun. 'I can't believe I just did that! The Fear in her eyes! She was frightened of ME! Now I don't deserve to protect her. I can't hold her anymore... Why do I even have feelings for her!' He hit his fist on the tree in frustration. "Why do I even care?" He yelled out loud, took out his sword and hit the tree.  
  
"Maybe it's because you love her." An old voice sounded behind him. Dillandau turns around and sees the old merchant in front of him. He sheathes his sword.  
  
"I cannot love her. I'm not her brother." He said grimly.  
  
"You can still love and be not of her own kin."  
  
"Do you think its...love?"  
  
The merchant nodded.  
  
"But how do you love? I mean, what made me be in love?"  
  
"You mean fall in love." The old man corrected.  
  
"Fall?"  
  
"No one actually knows how they got to be in love. You just...fall for it."  
  
"But how do you know if it's 'love' I'm feeling?"  
  
"Ok, when you're around her, what do you feel?"  
  
"Feel? Uh...I get this urge, I guess." The young man felt like he wanted to bust out, to confess of what he held in himself for so long. But he kept it inside.  
  
"An urge to..." the old merchant tried to make the conversation go a little longer.  
  
Then the Albino lost control. "When she cries, I want to wipe every tear off her delicate face. I want to eliminate every fear or hurt from her. I want her to be happy. To let her show that goofy child-like smile she always has. To see her crystal-sapphire orbs sparkle in both moonlight and sunlight, or even starlight! Then when the urge grows stronger like fire, I want to hold her, protect her. But my knees feel like they're going to give way at any second. I feel weak at her sight, even if I want to be strong for her. And when I do falter, I want her soft warm arms to be around me... Is that enough?" he looked at the man strait in the eyes.  
  
All the merchant could do was just stare. "Child, you got it bad!"  
  
"I know," Dillandau hung his head in shame. "But I cannot be with her after what I done."  
  
"Done, boy?" He knew that there was no wrong in trying to protect one's self.  
  
"Don't you remember!?" The Albino looked back at him, almost in rage. "There was fear in her eyes! FEAR!! Fear of me..." he sighed. "Even if I love her, she cannot love me back. I mean, she's a noble."  
  
The merchant talked back as soon Dillandau was done, as if to finish an already finished sentence. "And sometimes nobles marry commoners. Have you ever heard the story of King Gaou and his love for a commoner?"  
  
The young man began to think in his mind. 'It sound familiar, but it doesn't ring a bell.' "No."  
  
The man cleared his throat. "Well, King Gaou one day met a young woman named Varie in the marshes. Till that day, he loved her ever since. Soon he planned to get marred to that woman, but his advisers told him that he shouldn't. King Gaou ignored their preachings and married the girl. Since then, they lived happily, or so it goes to the tale I heard."  
  
"But it was the king who was the noble, not a girl. Plus, she probably hates me, fears me mostly."  
  
The merchant smiled. "Oh I doubt that! She maybe loves you back. But in order to know you have to prove your love to her." The old coot started to walk away. Dillandau gleamed with hope.  
  
"Do you think so? How can I prove it?" he yelled to the man.  
  
"That is what you must learn on your own." Then the old merchant was out of sight.  
  
The young man somewhat lost hope. 'How do you prove what you feel?' Slowly, he walked back to the village.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The tall and long-blond haired knight quickly stood up in astonishment.  
  
"Is it her? Are you sure?" the knight asked the mole man with excitement in his eyes.  
  
"Would I ever lie to you?" The man looked at Moleman, his eyes turned to a matter-of-factly. Moleman gave a dry cough. "About your sister of course."  
  
"Then again, maybe I don't believe you." The knight sighed and flopped back on his chair.  
  
"But I swear! With my own two eyes, I did!" the mole man pleaded.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked calmly.  
  
'Good, he trusts me.' "The last time I saw her was at the border of Freid with an Albino boy..."  
  
"What, an Albino boy? Was he keeping her hostage? Did he hurt her?" The knight was enraged.  
  
'Now to get my revenge on that arrogant Emaous's son.' "The young man was being a little ruff on her. I couldn't take her back with me for fear of her captor, Sir Allen." He tried to look frightened, in order to make his tale seem true.  
  
"What did he look like, the Albino?" Allen asked quickly.  
  
"He had red eyes like blood. Silver hair and pale skin. That is all I can remember." Allen stood up and started walking to the halls of the house of Schezar. Moleman began to follow. "Where are you going, Sir Allen?"  
  
Allen seemed to stare at nothing, but then he finally talked back. "To find my long lost sister and eliminate this fiend who captors her." Moleman gave a sly smile.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dillandau strolled along the main street of the market place. He looked down so that no one saw his eyes. Thoughts of that day replayed in his head.  
  
~ She probably hates me, fears me mostly. ~  
  
# Oh I doubt that! She maybe loves you back. But in order to know you have to prove your love to her. #  
  
'But HOW can I prove it? There's no way she could love me... a demon... a monster... a ghost.' He looked up and saw the people of the village. A couple caught his eye for a moment. He saw the pair looking at a Jewelry Cart. The young lady held up a necklace, but she seemed to have no money, so she walked away, a little disappointed. The man that was with her secretly bought it. He surprised her when he put the necklace around her neck. She smiled brightly and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Dillandau was a little astonished by their behavior. 'Is this what lovers do? Buy things for each other and touch lips? It seems to be corky to me!' He looked away from the couple and started walking again. He thought again about his situation. 'Should I just tell her my feelings? That would be a good idea. But what if she doesn't believe me? I guess her doubt would just haunt me forever then.' The young man noticed the small house of the merchant in front of him as if his legs brought him there unconsciously.  
  
"Well, here it goes!" he said out loud and walked in the door. The old man stood in the kitchen, preparing for his daily stroll in the market. Dillandau came to him. "Do you know where Celena is?" The man's old ears perked up and smiled at him.  
  
"She's helping me clean my room upstairs."  
  
Dillandau gave a respectful bow and headed to the second level of the house. He saw a door cracked open and heard a sweet humming voice in the room. The Albino stopped in his tracks. 'I didn't know she could sing!' he walked quietly to the door. Dillandau knocked with his shaky hand. Celena stopped humming in an instant.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Dillandau walked through the door. The young woman was making the bed. When Dillandau came closer, Celena stopped and could tell that it was he. Yet she didn't want to turn around to look at him. 'I had enough from him. I'm not going to talk until he tells me that he loves me. I know he does.'  
  
The Albino stood there for quite a while. 'There's no turning back now.' Silence still dominated the room and Celena was getting impatient. "Celena,...I want to tell you..."  
  
'Here it comes!' Celena thought hopefully.  
  
"That I'm sorry about this morning."  
  
Celena gave a slight sigh of disappointment. 'Dream on, Celena. He's never going to love you.'  
  
Celena's silence was as loud as the biggest foghorn to Dillandau's ear. 'Just say it, Damit!' "And that I'm sorry for not noticing the feelings I had for you..."  
  
Celena's eyes sparkled with hope. Although Dillandau didn't see her face for she still had her back to him.  
  
"I didn't even know the word, until I met you. Celena... When I'm with you, my whole world goes into chaos and all that I'm left with to see is you. You and your sparkling sapphire eyes. Your radiant hair. Your porcelain skin... I LOVE your smile. The way you walk and talk. And how you make a cloudy night seem like a clear day. Your warm and kind heart makes me fall for you. 'Your going a little too far Dillandau!' Wha...what I mean is..is that...I love you Celena..."  
  
From Dillandau's point of view, Celena still ignored him. But actually, Celena stood in awe. A familiar tear rolled down her face.  
  
'She doesn't believe you. She doesn't love you back.' The young man turned around and headed to the doorway, heartbroken.  
  
Celena gave a last cry of his name. The Albino turned around to look at her. The young noble turned too, showing her tear. 'Now you done it Albino, you made her cry!' "Celena!" Just as Dillandau called her back, she ran to him, arms encircling his waist. "Celena, please don't cry." He lifted her chin to him and wiped her tears.  
  
"Dillandau, you don't know how long I waited to hear that one word from you!" She smiled at him. He put his arms around her waist and Celena moved her arms to his neck. "Dillandau, I love you too." She reached up and kissed the young man on the lips. Dillandau was surprised at this action, but it felt so right.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day, Allen finally came to the town Moleman described. He asked every person in the village about an albino with a young woman. Few seemed to see him, but when he got to a bar near the street of the market, the bar tender told him about a palely young man with a young woman going to spend the night at the old merchant's place. The knight asked him where it could be found and the tender answered. Allen thanked the man and went on his way.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dillandau decided to take a morning walk by himself again, leaving Celena to sleep more on the couch. Before leaving, he walked to the noble and gave her a light goodbye kiss on the cheek. She twitched yet still slept. He laid his cloak on her just to make sure she was warm enough. Once he stepped outside, the Albino closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air.  
  
"Good morning sir! May I have a little chat with you?" Dillandau turned around and saw a man in his twenties taking out his sword from his sheath. He had long blond hair and blue eyes much like Celena's. Dillandau already knew who the man is by his snob like composure.  
  
"Allen? Is that you? Or should I say SIR Allen!" The young man said sarcastically.  
  
The knight looked at him more closely. 'He looks familiar. Sounds familiar too.' Then he ran to the albino at an attacking speed. Dillandau knew what he was going to do and swiftly got out his sword from his sheath too. The sound of metal to metal rang in the air. "Where is my sister, Dirt!?" Their swords made a shape of an 'X'.  
  
Dillandau gave him a glare. 'I know that glare! "It's HIM!" Allen yelled and jumped back.  
  
"Oh so NOW you know! I was wondering if you forgotten about me." Allen took an angry slash at him, but the albino ducked, cutting away a few hairs.  
  
"Tell me where you're keeping my sister THING! NOW!" Dillandau blocked another blow.  
  
"What if I said no?" the Albino said, 'I'll tease him a bit.' giving the knight a snickering smile.  
  
"Then I'll have to kill you," he said in a low and haunting voice.  
  
The young man smiled 'Well, I'm not yet ready to hand her over to you!' Just then, Allen's moves quickened pace and it seemed to go too fast for the Albino. Allen tricked Dillandau into thinking that the knight would back away again, but instead he lunged forward colliding his sword into the young man's arm. Dillandau gave a yelp of pain, but he kept on going. A small pool of his blood was made on the ground. His eyes burned of rage and determination. Allen saw the fire within the boy. It bewildered him. The Albino has a good enough will power to fight, but all he's doing is parrying, dodging, and blocking. He did nothing to hurt the knight.  
  
"Why don't you fight me like a real sword fighter, boy?"  
  
"It's not for you to know."  
  
Sir Allen noticed something else, the Albino eyes held some kind of softness. 'Is there something going on between the demon and my sister?' The knight attacks grew more powerful.  
  
"Is it because of Celena that you're such a softy?" He said slyly.  
  
Dillandau got a bit of a shock. 'That snob thinks I'm soft because of her?' "No."  
  
"Liar!" The knight yelled and pushed down the Albino with the blunt side of his sword. When Dillandau fell, his sword got knocked out of his grip. So the pure sword, unstained with blood was lying far from the young man's reach. Before Dillandau could even get up, Allen had the tip of his sword close to the boy's temple. "I'll spare you, thing. If you just stay away or even look at my sister from now on."  
  
'I would rather die!' No response came out of the Albino's mouth. But his trademark glare showed.  
  
Allen went to the boy's sword and examined it for a moment. Dillandau slowly got up to his feet. He still ached from the fight, especially his arm that still bled. The knight gave the sword back. His own was still in hand just in case. The Albino sheathed the sword. "Now, if you would most kindly leave." Allen asked.  
  
"Oh how gentlemanly of you!" Dillandau gave a mocking bow, a little stiff from pain. He then started to walk away. But just as Allen got into the house, the young man hid in the shadows in between the house and building in order to get his last forbidden look at his lover.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Celena suddenly woke up from a dream. There were pictures of swords clashing with no reason and sounds so real that it could've been true. These pictures drift in her mind before they faded away into the abyss of her memory. She is being picked up and put down by strong arms.  
  
The girl turns to him. "Dil..." But it isn't Dillandau. A warm smile crosses over the man's familiar face. Celena jumps for him and he swings her around. "Allen! Allen Allen Allen! You came! You're here!" Her face changed into a childish frustrated look. "What took you so long?" He laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry." He held her close. "Really, I am. I should've never let you leave me!"  
  
She dug her face into his shoulder. "It's ok. I missed you a ton, brother."  
  
"Me too." He moved her arms length. "We must hurry, now!" The knight grabbed a cloak that was lying on the couch and put it on Celena.  
  
"But why? I want you to meet someone!" She asked just as Allen grabbed her hand with a jerk to the door.  
  
"Later! I just need you to be at home as soon as we can, ok?"  
  
Celena nodded and ran with her brother. The young woman wondered if she would ever see Dillandau again. Just then, her foot touched something liquid. Red stained her poorly made shoe that was given by the Zaibech. It was blood. 'But why is there a puddle of it near the house?' A trail of red was leading into the shadows in between the house and building. She saw a glint of silver and felt a kiss from far away. Before Celena could walk to it, Allen grabbed her and started running again. She looked at her brother with a questioning look, waiting for an answer. He said nothing and will never say anything eather. All Celena could do was guess.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The merchant hummed as he pushed the cart. But once he caught sight of red, he ran into the house shouting the teen's names.  
  
"Calm down! There's nothing to worry, old man." The cold voice startled the merchant. He turned and saw Dillandau coming into the house. His shirt wrapped around an arm.  
  
"What do you mean 'there's nothing to worry about'? There are blood pools out there, Celena's missing, and why do you have your shirt on your arm?" Old Peter argued.  
  
"I said CALM DOWN!" The merchant quickly shut his mouth. Dillandau silently made his way to the washroom and closed the door on the man's face. Peter went back outside to put away his cart. When coming back inside, Dillandau stiffly walked out of the door with a new cloak and a bandage where his shirt was. The old man could tell what he was doing.  
  
"You can't run away from your troubles, Dillandau."  
  
"I don't care." He started walking again.  
  
"Where will you go then?"  
  
The young man snickered a bit. "I'll wonder around. Maybe I'll be a mercenary, I don't know." He turned to the merchant, throwing a gold coin to him. "Sorry for the trouble, old man." The young man said smiling.  
  
"No problem! Hay, promise me you'll visit when you're around."  
  
"I promise!" Dillandau waved and started on his unknown journey. He looked beyond, but how can he live with this ache inside of him? He doesn't know. But he'll live...for her. And because of the sapphire-eyed girl, he knows how to live... and love.  
  
To be continued in the second part of this story: Battle of Hearts...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: FINNALY I'm at the halfway point! ^.^ Plz Review! Oh, and don't forget to look for the second part! 


	11. Apparition Appearance

How Do You Love?

By Infinitis

Summary: The second part of How Do You Love. Dillandau wanders and gets drunk most of the time. Celena refuses to talk and sleeps most of her life away. But things wont go too bad when fate brings them back together. A war begins and old friends reappear, new ones too. Plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AN: I'm NOW at the middle! Boy this is a long story. Ok, I hope you enjoy! Thanks to those who reviewed last time!!

Chapter 1: Hallucinations of insanity? But maybe it's reality.

The smoky smell of pipes filled the air of the room. It seemed that mostly everyone sat within a group, but not everyone. One lone young man sits in a booth as he waits for his drink. His hair shines like silver, his skin is pale and he has rubies for eyes. Some call him 'Albino boy', but others call him 'demon'. His name is Dillandau Albatou. 

In the booth, you might say he's dreaming, since the boy's head looks lowered and his eyes are closed. But all he sees in the depths of his mind are memories, a place where he can't be alone. Even if he's dreaming, reality comes to hunt this Albino. He is alone and he can't stand the feeling. His hand clenches on the table. The young man feels so hollow. Dillandau longs for his friends and lover. He is nothing without them. He has been nothing for two years now. But how could he survive though all those years? Hope, hope that his dragon's slayers are still alive and hope that one day he will come across his fair maiden. He hears a voice. Child- like in it's own way... 'I'm going crazy.' He stands to leave giving no notice to two things; one that his order isn't delivered yet, and two; his insanity is yet to come.

* * *

Chapter 2: Apparition Appearance

* * *

He walks though the crowds like a phantom among the living. People stare at his presence but dare not encounter him. His eyes are always lowered to the ground. Like he is not worthy of this world. Maybe he is or maybe not. The people of this world do not know an answer. No one speaks to him and he speaks to no one. His cape flows ghostly at the albino's feet.  
  
Another pair of eyes catches onto the Albatou's form.  
  
"Kind Sir?" a young man taps the person next to him. Furrowed brown eyes connect with Blue. "Who might be that shady character over there?" the young man's blond hair bounced as he turned to point.  
  
The older man waves the blue-eyed boy off like a pest. "Leave me boy! Why should I talk to a child like you?" The old man looked back at the young man again. "Plus, he shouldn't be of anyone's concern. Especially you."  
  
"Why is that so?"  
  
"Why do you pester me boy?"  
  
"I want my answer."  
  
The man sighs. "They say his name means Silver Dragon in the old tongue." He turned to the boy again only to be face to face with air. He shrugs. "I must've scared him off. Good riddance."

* * *

A slam of a door breaks an uneasy silence in a dark room now lightly lightened by the light the outside shown. A shadow of an out-of-breath figure covers half of the light from the doorway. A young man with violet- brown hair turns to the figure in suspense.  
  
"So, did you see if there were any cookies left in the lobby?" He says in a sarcastic voice. The figure grunts.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you back?" chuckled another voice. A head popped out of the shadows. His dirty-blond hair showed in the tolerable light.  
  
The figure looks up showing his boy-blue eyes. A smile grows on his teeth.  
  
"He's here."

* * *

The ghostly form walks through the marketplace. Snickers and signs against evil follow his path. A plump middle-aged market woman leans to her mostly- muscular husband who was tending to the slices of beef.  
  
"Does that weirdo have anywhere else to go? I hope he just gets out of here. Remember the last time? Man, I can't stand his looks! Somebody should just kick him out of here. Yah, kick him out of Gaia for all I care!" she said with a harrumph. The man could only chuckle.  
  
A bit of noise sounded towards the front of the market.  
  
"Aha! Sounds like someone is finally standing up to that psycho!" she smiled.  
  
"Yes dear, but don't you remember how last time started?" The woman's eyes stopped laughing and she quickly got into the house by their stand. She called names wile little feet scampered in. Her husband stood outside their door with a butcher knife at hand, ready if needed.  
  
A body tumbles to the ground. "Stupid chair." A slurred voice shouted. He waved a mostly empty bottle of Austurian vino in his hand.  
  
"Hey you! Who do you think you are, stridin' all over this place like it's ya own!"  
  
The Albino started to walk away.  
  
"I said- Hey, I'm still talkin' to ya!"  
  
He still kept walking.  
  
The drunken man threw his bottle a good way's away at the young man in frustration. Just when the bottle was close enough, the boy quickly moved over to let it crash to the ground. He turned to look at the man, half lidded as if a he was still in a dream himself.  
  
"Leave me alone." was all that he said. He turned back with a quick tug of his cloak. Dillandau shook his head as if to get a thought out of his weary mind.  
  
The drunkard turned red either from his anger or his drunken state. "Come back here you $$ of 'n $$ and fight me!" The man posed for a pathetic battling stance.  
  
Then something happened. Something triggered the Albino's thoughts. 'He..... He said..... just like the Zaibach.....' His pupils begin to shrink and he stopped walking. Ragged breaths come out of his lungs. His eyes burned with anger. Quickly as impulses could go, the albino turns and runs to the man. His hand tightly griped his hilt of the sword.

* * *

"Your imagining things." The young man with shoulder-length violet-brown hair paused. "Folken told us that he would be with Celena....."  
  
"I'm telling you! I saw him! He looked.....different." the blue-eyed boy's voice grew soft. "It's been two years....."  
  
"Chesta!" The dirty blond burrowed into the boy's blue eyes. "Is it true?"  
  
Chesta nods. He turns and opens the door. "I'll show you. I'll prove to you he's still alive!"

* * *

The drunken man quickly turned sober when Dillandau's blade stopped only inches to his throat. The Albino's breath suddenly became heavy with anger. No one else on the street dared to breathe with the young man. Both men perspirated with sweat on their faces. No living thing moved.

* * *

Something was wrong. Chesta could feel it. The street looked too eerie with the sudden silence. His companions drew near and slowed to a stop. They too were somehow quieted by the silent spell. No child cried, no baby screamed, no human body moved. Everything was still as death.  
  
Gatti was the first to have enough courage to break the spell. He slowly walked to Chesta. "Strange." He whispered while still looking forward.  
  
"Yes, like time just stopped."  
  
"Maybe it did." Added another voice. Dalet walked between the two.  
  
Another young man walked to the group, saying nothing. His hard eyes scanned the area until- His eyes grow wide.  
  
"Miguel?" Chesta asked with concern.

* * *

Ruby eyes looked to the side and locked onto a brown-haired boy. The Albino's features seemed to loosen. 'Oh mind, don't tease me now.' Dillandau blinked to make sure. The now-sober man saw his opportunity.

* * *

"Something's going on. I can feel it." Green orbs hide in the shadows of a second story window. These green orbs belonged to a girl. Her hair is cut short and she wore clothes that no one else on Gaia knew existed.  
  
The then heard a masculine chuckle in the deeper places of the room. "You always say that. Can you ever predict anything **good**, Hitomi? Like '_I think the weather is going to be nice today_'. Try to be an optimistic sometime."  
  
The otherworldly girl, named Hitomi, grunted and folded her arms. She looked back into the room to a young man who was sitting in a very used chair. His had unruly raven black hair and tanned skin. "Heh, you think it's me? You're the one with all the bad luck, Van Fanel!"  
  
Van gave a humph, "Seers....." he mumbled.  
  
A loud crash sounded from the outside. The two teenagers ran to the window to look. Van looked closely with his red-wine colored eyes. "That boy-" he whispered. "He looks- familiar....."

* * *

Dillandau collided onto the ground. Slowly, the young man got up, cupping his sore cheek. His red eyes look up to the now sober man. 'How dare he! Heh, challenge me? Does he know who I am?' The albino looks for his sword only to find it out of arm's reach. "Da#!"  
  
The sober-man laughs and takes his own sword out. A couple of the man's friends try to stop him from going further, but the man gave them shouts to back off. "Awww. Poor little you! A boy without his play sword!" The man chuckles as he steps closer to the young man. "I'll show you a thing or two about sword fighting." The man suddenly swung his sword at Dillandau. Luckily the young man dodged it and rolled to the direction of his own sword. Fire burned within his ruby eyes. 'Hee hee- I'm the one who'll show him a lesson or two.'

* * *

"Mas-!" Chesta started to shout, but Gatti cut him off. The young Dragon's Slayer looked to his friend in confusion.  
  
"Don't- This is his fight. Well join him when he needs us. Right?" Gatti looks to his fellow Slayers. They all nod.

* * *

Dillandau grabs his sword on the ground beside him. He flips the sword and holds the handle in a backward position (AN: Ahhh!!! I hope you understand T-T). He crouches his body, ready for a run, and then brings his sword behind him.  
  
The man stands in bewilderment. 'What's he doing? I've never seen this tactic before. Maybe I misjudged him.' The man's muscles tense up.  
  
The young man jumps into a sprint and heads towards his rival. The man runs to him also. But just when the elder man was about to strike, Dillandau jumped into the air and flipped so that the elder man's back was in front of him. Then so, Dillandau attacked. The man gave a sudden cry of anguish but then returned with a slash to the albino's side. Of course, the young man missed the hit and gave a blunt hit from his sword to his enemy on the arm.  
  
During this time, some of the man's friends decided to go and fight against this strange young albino. They got out their knives, daggers, and small axes. Suddenly Dillandau was trapped within a small circle of armed men.

AN: So, tell me how ye like?? I neeeeed motivation!! T.T


End file.
